Voyage au centre de la Terre/III
XXXI Le lendemain je me réveillai complètement guéri. Je pensai qu'un bain me serait très salutaire, et j'allai me plonger pendant quelques minutes dans les eaux de cette Méditerranée. Ce nom, à coup sûr, elle le méritait entre tous. Je revins déjeuner avec un bel appétit. Hans s'entendait à cuisiner notre petit menu; il avait de l'eau et du feu à sa disposition, de sorte qu'il put varier un peu notre ordinaire. Au dessert, il nous servit quelques tasses de café, et jamais ce délicieux breuvage ne me parut plus agréable à déguster. «Maintenant, dit mon oncle, voici l'heure de la marée, et il ne faut pas manquer l'occasion d'étudier ce phénomène. —Comment, la marée! m'écriai-je. —Sans doute. —L'influence de la lune et du soleil se fait sentir jusqu'ici! —Pourquoi pas! Les corps ne sont-ils pas soumis dans leur ensemble à l'attraction universelle? Cette masse d'eau ne peut donc échapper à cette loi générale? Aussi, malgré la pression atmosphérique qui s'exerce à sa surface, tu vas la voir se soulever comme l'Atlantique lui-même.» En ce moment nous foulions le sable du rivage et les vagues gagnaient peu à peu sur la grève. «Voilà bien le flot qui commence, m'écriai-je. —Oui, Axel, et d'après ces relais d'écume, tu peux voir que la mer s'élève d'une dizaine de pieds environ. —C'est merveilleux! —Non: c'est naturel. —Vous avez beau dire, tout cela me parait extraordinaire, et c'est à peine si j'en crois mes yeux. Qui eût jamais imaginé dans cette écorce terrestre un océan véritable, avec ses flux et ses reflux, avec ses brises, avec ses tempêtes! —Pourquoi pas? Y a-t-il une raison physique qui s'y oppose? —Je n'en vois pas, du moment qu'il faut abandonner le système de la chaleur centrale. —Donc, jusqu'ici la théorie de Davy se trouve justifiée? —Évidemment, et dès lors rien ne contredit l'existence de mers ou de contrées à l'intérieur du globe. —Sans doute, mais inhabitées. —Bon! pourquoi ces eaux ne donneraient-elles pas asile à quelques poissons d'une espèce inconnue? —En tout cas, nous n'en avons pas aperçu un seul jusqu'ici. —Eh bien, nous pouvons fabriquer des lignes et voir si l'hameçon aura autant de succès ici-bas que dans les océans sublunaires. —Nous essayerons, Axel, car il faut pénétrer tous les secrets de ces régions nouvelles. —Mais où sommes-nous, mon oncle? car je ne vous ai point encore posé cette question à laquelle vos instruments ont dû répondre? —Horizontalement, à trois cent cinquante lieues de l'Islande. —Tout autant? —Je suis sûr de ne pas me tromper de cinq cents toises. —Et la boussole indique toujours le sud-est? —Oui, avec une déclinaison occidentale de dix-neuf degrés et quarante-deux minutes, comme sur terre, absolument. Pour son inclinaison, il se passe un fait curieux que j'ai observé avec le plus grand soin. —Et lequel? —C'est que l'aiguille, au lieu de s'incliner vers le pôle, comme elle le fait dans l'hémisphère boréal, se relève au contraire. —Il faut donc en conclure que le point d'attraction magnétique se trouve compris entre la surface du globe et l'endroit où nous sommes parvenus? —Précisément, et il est probable que, si nous arrivions sous les régions polaires, vers ce soixante-dixième degré où James Ross a découvert le pôle magnétique, nous verrions l'aiguille se dresser verticalement. Donc, ce mystérieux centre d'attraction ne se trouve pas situé à une grande profondeur. —En effet, et voilà un fait que la science n'a pas soupçonné. —La science, mon garçon, est faite d'erreurs, mais d'erreurs qu'il est bon de commettre, car elles mènent peu à peu à la vérité. —Et à quelle profondeur sommes-nous? —A une profondeur de trente-cinq lieues —Ainsi, dis-je en considérant la carte, la partie montagneuse de l'Ecosse est au-dessus de nous, et, là, les monts Grampians élèvent à une prodigieuse hauteur leur cime couverte de neige. —Oui, répondit le professeur en riant; c'est un peu lourd à porter, mais la voûte est solide; le grand architecte de l'univers l'a construite on bons matériaux, et jamais l'homme n'eût pu lui donner une pareille portée! Que sont les arches des ponts et les arceaux des cathédrales auprès de cette nef d'un rayon de trois lieues, sous laquelle un océan et des tempêtes peuvent se développer à leur aise? —Oh! Je ne crains pas que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. Maintenant, mon oncle, quels sont vos projets? Ne comptez-vous pas retourner à la surface du globe? —Retourner! Par exemple! Continuer notre voyage, au contraire, puisque tout a si bien marché jusqu'ici. —Cependant je ne vois pas comment nous pénétrerons sous cette plaine liquide. —Aussi je ne prétends point m'y précipiter la tête la première. Mais si les océans ne sont, à proprement parler, que des lacs, puisqu'ils sont entourés de terre, à plus forte raison cette mer intérieure se trouve-t-elle circonscrite par le massif granitique. —Cela n'est pas douteux. —Eh bien! sur les rivages opposés, je suis certain de trouver de nouvelles issues. —Quelle longueur supposez-vous donc à cet océan? —Trente ou quarante lieues. —Ah! fis-je, tout en imaginant que cette estime pouvait bien être inexacte. —Ainsi nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, et dès demain nous prendrons la mer.» Involontairement je cherchai des yeux le navire qui devait nous transporter. «Ah! dis-je, nous nous embarquerons. Bien! Et sur quel bâtiment prendrons-nous passage? —Ce ne sera pas sur un bâtiment, mon garçon, mais sur un bon et solide radeau. —Un radeau! m'écriai-je; un radeau est aussi impossible à construire qu'un navire, et je ne vois pas trop… —Tu ne vois pas, Axel, mais, si tu écoutais, tu pourrais entendre! —Entendre? —Oui, certains coups de marteau qui t'apprendraient que Hans est déjà à l'oeuvre. —Il construit un radeau? —Oui. —Comment! il a déjà fait tomber dès arbres sous sa hache? —Oh! les arbres étaient tout abattus. Viens, et tu le verras à l'ouvrage.» Après un quart d'heure de marche, de l'autre côté du promontoire qui formait le petit port naturel, j'aperçus Hans au travail; quelques pas encore, et je fus près de lui. A ma grande surprise, un radeau à demi terminé s'étendait sur le sable; il était fait de poutres d'un bois particulier, et un grand nombre de madriers, de courbes, de couples de toute espèce, jonchaient littéralement le sol. Il y avait là de quoi construire une marine entière. «Mon oncle, m'écriai-je, quel est ce bois? —C'est du pin, du sapin, du bouleau, toutes les espèces des conifères du Nord, minéralisées sous l'action des eaux de la mer. —Est-il possible? —C'est ce qu'on appelle du «surtarbrandur» ou bois fossile. —Mais alors, comme les lignites, il doit avoir la dureté de la pierre, et il ne pourra flotter? —Quelquefois cela arrive; il y a de ces bois qui sont devenus de véritables anthracites; mais d'autres, tels que ceux-ci, n'ont encore subi qu'un commencement de transformation fossile. Regarde plutôt,» ajouta mon oncle en jetant à la mer une de ces précieuses épaves. Le morceau de bois, après avoir disparu, revint à la surface des flots et oscilla au gré de leurs ondulations. «Es-tu convaincu? dit mon oncle. —Convaincu surtout que cela n'est pas croyable!» Le lendemain soir, grâce à l'habileté du guide, le radeau était terminé; il avait dix pieds de long sur cinq de large; les poutres de surtarbrandur, reliées entre elles par de fortes cordes, offraient une surface solide, et une fois lancée, cette embarcation improvisée flotta tranquillement sur les eaux de la mer Lidenbrock. XXXII Le 13 août, on se réveilla de bon matin. Il s'agissait d'inaugurer un nouveau genre de locomotion rapide et peu fatigant. Un mât fait de deux bâtons jumelés, une vergue formée d'un troisième, une voile empruntée à nos couvertures, composaient tout le gréement du radeau. Les cordes ne manquaient pas. Le tout était solide. A six heures, le professeur donna le signal d'embarquer. Les vivres, les bagages, les instruments, les armes et une notable quantité d'eau douce se trouvaient en place. Hans avait installé un gouvernail qui lui permettait de diriger son appareil flottant. Il se mit à la barre. Je détachai l'amarre qui nous retenait au rivage; la voile fut orientée et nous débordâmes rapidement. Au moment de quitter le petit port, mon oncle, qui tenait à sa nomenclature géographique, voulut lui donner un nom, le mien, entre autres. «Ma foi, dis-je, j'en ai un autre à vous proposer. —Lequel? —Le nom de Graüben, Port-Graüben, cela fera très bien sur la carte. —Va pour Port-Graüben.» Et voilà comment le souvenir de ma chère Virlandaise se rattacha à notre heureuse expédition. La brise soufflait du nord-est; nous filions vent arrière avec une extrême rapidité. Les couches très denses de l'atmosphère avaient une poussée considérable et agissaient sur la voile comme un puissant ventilateur. Au bout d'une heure, mon oncle avait pu se rendre compte de notre vitesse. «Si nous continuons à marcher ainsi, dit-il, nous ferons au moins trente lieues par vingt-quatre heures et nous ne tarderons pas à reconnaître les rivages opposés. Je ne répondis pas, et j'allai prendre place à l'avant du radeau. Déjà la côte septentrionale s'abaissait à l'horizon; les deux bras du rivage s'ouvraient largement comme pour faciliter notre départ. Devant mes yeux s'étendait une mer immense; de grands nuages promenaient rapidement à sa surface leur ombre grisâtre, qui semblait peser sur cette eau morne. Les rayons argentés de la lumière électrique, réfléchis ça et là par quelque gouttelette, faisaient éclore des points lumineux sur les côtés de l'embarcation. Bientôt toute terre fut perdue de vue, tout point de repère disparut, et, sans le sillage écumeux du radeau, j'aurais pu croire qu'il demeurait dans une parfaite immobilité. Vers midi, des algues immenses vinrent onduler à la surface des flots. Je connaissais la puissance végétative de ces plantes, qui rampent à une profondeur de plus de douze mille pieds au fond des mers, se reproduisent sous une pression de près de quatre cents atmosphères et forment souvent des bancs assez considérables pour entraver la marche des navires; mais jamais, je crois, algues ne furent plus gigantesques que celles de la mer Lidenbrock. Notre radeau longea des fucus longs de trois et quatre mille pieds, immenses serpents qui se développaient hors de la portée de la vue; je m'amusais à suivre du regard leurs rubans infinis, croyant toujours en atteindre l'extrémité, et pendant des heures entières ma patience était trompée, sinon mon étonnement. Quelle force naturelle pouvait produire de telles plantes, et quel devait être l'aspect de la terre aux premiers siècles de sa formation, quand, sous l'action de la chaleur et de l'humidité, le règne végétal se développait seul à sa surface! Le soir arriva, et, ainsi que je l'avais remarqué la veille, l'état lumineux de l'air ne subit aucune diminution. C'était un phénomène constant sur la durée duquel on pouvait compter. Après le souper je m'étendis au pied du mât, et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir au milieu d'indolentes rêveries. Hans, immobile au gouvernail, laissait courir le radeau, qui, d'ailleurs, poussé vent arrière, ne demandait même pas à être dirigé. Depuis notre départ de Port-Graüben, le professeur Lidenbrock m'avait chargé de tenir le «journal du bord», de noter les moindres observations, de consigner les phénomènes intéressants, la direction du vent, la vitesse acquise, le chemin parcouru, en un mot, tous les incidents de cette étrange navigation. Je me bornerai donc à reproduire ici ces notes quotidiennes, écrites pour ainsi dire sous la dictée des événements, afin de donner un récit plus exact de notre traversée. Vendredi 14 août.—Brise égale du N.-O. Le radeau marche avec rapidité et en ligne droite. La côte reste à trente lieues sous le vent. Rien à l'horizon. L'intensité de la lumière ne varie pas. Beau temps, c'est-à-dire que les nuages sont fort élevés, peu épais et baignés dans une atmosphère blanche, comme serait de l'argent en fusion. Thermomètre: + 32° centigr. A midi Mans prépare un hameçon à l'extrémité d'une corde; il l'amorce avec un petit morceau de viande et le jette à la mer. Pendant deux heures il ne prend rien. Ces eaux sont donc inhabitées? Non. Une secousse se produit. Hans tire sa ligne et ramène un poisson qui se débat vigoureusement. «Un poisson! s'écrie mon oncle. —C'est un esturgeon! m'écriai-je à mon tour, un esturgeon de petite taille!» Le professeur regarde attentivement l'animal et ne partage pas mon opinion. Ce poisson a la tête plate, arrondie et la partie antérieure du corps couverte de plaques osseuses; sa bouche est privée de dents; des nageoires pectorales assez développées sont ajustées à son corps dépourvu de queue. Cet animal appartient bien à un ordre où les naturalistes ont classé l'esturgeon, mais il en diffère par des côtés assez essentiels. Mon oncle ne s'y trompe pas, car, après un assez court examen, il dit: «Ce poisson appartient à une famille éteinte depuis des siècles et dont on retrouve des traces fossiles dans le terrain dévonien. -Comment! dis-je, nous aurions pu prendre vivant un de ces habitants des mers primitives? —Oui, répond le professeur en continuant ses observations, et tu vois que ces poissons fossiles n'ont aucune identité avec les espèces actuelles. Or, tenir un de ces êtres vivant c'est un véritable bonheur de naturaliste. —Mais à quelle famille appartient-il? —A l'ordre des Ganoïdes, famille des Céphalaspides, genre… —Eh bien? —Genre des Pterychtis, j'en jurerais; mais celui-ci offre une particularité qui, dit-on, se rencontre chez les poissons des eaux souterraines. —Laquelle? —Il est aveugle! —Aveugle! —Non seulement aveugle, mais l'organe de la vue lui manque absolument.» Je regarde. Rien n'est plus vrai. Mais ce peut être un cas particulier. La ligne est donc amorcée de nouveau et rejetée à la mer. Cet océan, à coup sûr, est fort poissonneux, car en deux heures nous prenons une grande quantité de Pterychtis, ainsi que des poissons appartenant à une famille également éteinte, les Dipterides, mais dont mon oncle ne peut reconnaître le genre. Tous sont dépourvus de l'organe de la vue. Cette pêche inespérée renouvelle avantageusement nos provisions. Ainsi donc, cela paraît constant, cette mer ne renferme que des espèces fossiles, dans lesquelles les poissons comme les reptiles sont d'autant plus parfaits que leur création est plus ancienne. Peut-être rencontrerons-nous quelques-uns de ces sauriens que la science a su refaire avec un bout d'ossement ou de cartilage. Je prends la lunette et j'examine la mer. Elle est déserte. Sans doute nous sommes encore trop rapprochés des côtes. Je regarde dans les airs. Pourquoi quelques-uns de ces oiseaux reconstruits par l'immortel Cuvier ne battraient-ils pas de leurs ailes ces lourdes couches atmosphériques? Les poissons leur fourniraient une suffisante nourriture. J'observe l'espace, mais les airs sont inhabités comme les rivages. Cependant mon imagination m'emporte dans les merveilleuses hypothèses de la paléontologie. Je rêve tout éveillé. Je crois voir à la surface des eaux ces énormes Chersites, ces tortues antédiluviennes, semblables à des îlots flottants. Il me semble que sur les grèves assombries passent les grands mammifères des premiers jours, le Leptotherium, trouvé dans les cavernes du Brésil, le mericotherium, venu des régions glacées de la Sibérie. Plus loin, le pachyderme Lophiodon, ce tapir gigantesque, se cache derrière les rocs, prêt à disputer sa proie à l'Anoplotherium, animal étrange, qui tient du rhinocéros, du cheval, de l'hippopotame et du chameau, comme si le Créateur, pressé aux premières heures du monde, eût réuni plusieurs animaux en un seul. Le Mastodonte géant fait tournoyer sa trompe et broie sous ses défenses les rochers du rivage, tandis que le Megatherium, arc-bouté sur ses énormes pattes, fouille la terre en éveillant par ses rugissements l'écho des granits sonores. Plus haut, le Protopithèque, le premier singe apparu à la surface du globe, gravit les cimes ardues. Plus haut encore, le Ptérodactyle, à la main ailée, glisse comme une large chauve-souris sur l'air comprimé. Enfin, dans les dernières couches, des oiseaux immenses, plus puissants que le casoar, plus grands que l'autruche, déploient leurs vastes ailes et vont donner de la tête contre la paroi de la voûte granitique. Tout ce monde fossile renaît dans mon imagination. Je me reporte aux époques bibliques de la création, bien avant la naissance de l'homme, lorsque la terre incomplète ne pouvait lui suffire encore. Mon rêve alors devance l'apparition des êtres animés. Les mammifères disparaissent, puis les oiseaux, puis les reptiles de l'époque secondaire, et enfin les poissons, les crustacés, les mollusques, les articulés. Les zoophytes de la période de transition retournent au néant à leur tour. Toute la vie de la terre se résume en moi, et mon coeur est seul à battre dans ce monde dépeuplé. Il n'y plus de saisons; il n'y a plus de climats; la chaleur propre du globe s'accroît sans cesse et neutralise celle de l'astre radieux. La végétation s'exagère; je passe comme une ombre au milieu des fougères arborescentes, foulant de mon pas incertain les marnes irisées et les grès bigarrés du sol; je m'appuie au tronc des conifères immenses; je me couche à l'ombre des Sphenophylles, des Asterophylles et des Lycopodes hauts de cent pieds. Les siècles s'écoulent comme des jours; je remonte la série des transformations terrestres; les plantes disparaissent; les roches granitiques perdent leur dureté; l'état liquide va remplacer l'état solide sous l'action d'une chaleur plus intense; les eaux courent à la surface du globe; elles bouillonnent, elles se volatilisent; les vapeurs enveloppent la terre, qui peu à peu ne forme plus qu'une masse gazeuse, portée au rouge blanc, grosse comme le soleil et brillante comme lui! Au centre de cette nébuleuse, quatorze cent mille fois plus considérable que ce globe qu'elle va former un jour, je suis entraîné dans les espaces planétaires; mon corps se subtilise, se sublime à son tour et se mélange comme un atome impondérable à ces immenses vapeurs qui tracent dans l'infini leur orbite enflammée! Quel rêve! Où m'emporte-t-il? Ma main fiévreuse en jette sur le papier les étranges détails. J'ai tout oublié, et le professeur, et le guide, et le radeau! Une hallucination s'est emparée de mon esprit… «Qu'as-tu?» dit mon oncle. Mes yeux tout ouverts se fixent sur lui sans le voir. «Prends garde, Axel, tu vas tomber à la mer!» En même temps, je me sens saisir vigoureusement par la main de Hans. Sans lui, sous l'empire de mon rêve, je me précipitais dans les flots. «Est-ce qu'il devient fou? s'écrie le professeur. —Qu'y a-t-il? dis-je enfin, en revenant à moi. —Es-tu malade? —Non, j'ai eu un moment d'hallucination, mais il est passé. Tout va bien, d'ailleurs? —Oui! bonne brise, belle mer! nous filons rapidement, et si mon estime ne m'a pas trompé, nous ne pouvons tarder à atterrir.» À ces paroles, je me lève, je consulte l'horizon; mais la ligne d'eau se confond toujours avec la ligne des nuages. XXXIII Samedi 15 août.—La mer conserve sa monotone uniformité. Nulle terre n'est en vue. L'horizon parait excessivement reculé. J'ai la tête encore alourdie par la violence de mon rêve. Mon oncle n'a pas rêvé, lui, mais il est de mauvaise humeur; il parcourt tous les points de l'espace avec sa lunette et se croise les bras d'un air dépité. Je remarque que le professeur Lidenbrock tend à redevenir l'homme impatient du passé, et je consigne le fait sur mon journal. Il a fallu mes dangers et mes souffrances pour tirer de lui quelque étincelle d'humanité; mais, depuis ma guérison, la nature a repris le dessus. Et cependant, pourquoi s'emporter? Le voyage ne s'accomplit-il pas dans les circonstances les plus favorables? Est-ce que le radeau ne file pas avec une merveilleuse rapidité? «Vous semblez inquiet, mon oncle? dis-je, en le voyant souvent porter la lunette à ses yeux. —Inquiet? Non. —Impatient, alors? —On le serait à moins! —Cependant nous marchons avec vitesse… —Que m'importe? Ce n'est pas la vitesse qui est trop petite, c'est la mer qui est trop grande!» Je me souviens alors que le professeur, avant notre départ, estimait à une trentaine de lieues la longueur de ce souterrain. Or nous avons parcouru un chemin trois fois plus long, et les rivages du sud n'apparaissent pas encore. «Nous ne descendons pas! reprend le professeur. Tout cela est du temps perdu, et, en somme, je ne suis pas venu si loin pour faire une partie de bateau sur un étang! Il appelle cette traversée une partie de bateau, et cette mer un étang! «Mais, dis-je, puisque nous avons suivi la route indiquée par Saknussemm… —C'est la question. Avons-nous suivi cette route? Saknussemm a-t-il rencontré cette étendue d'eau? L'a-t-il traversée? Ce ruisseau que nous avons pris pour guide ne nous a-t-il pas complètement égarés? —En tout cas, nous ne pouvons regretter, d'être venus jusqu'ici. Ce spectacle est magnifique, et… —Il ne s'agit pas de voir. Je me suis proposé un but, et je veux l'atteindre! Ainsi ne me parle pas d'admirer!» Je me le tiens pour dit, et je laisse le professeur se ronger les lèvres d'impatience. A six heures du soir, Hans réclame sa paye, et ses trois rixdales lui sont comptés. Dimanche 16 août.—Rien de nouveau. Même temps. Le vent a une légère tendance à fraîchir. En me réveillant, mon premier soin est de constater l'intensité de la lumière. Je crains toujours que le phénomène électrique ne vienne à s'obscurcir, puis à s'éteindre. Il n'en est rien: l'ombre du radeau est nettement dessinée à la surface des flots. Vraiment cette mer est infinie! Elle doit avoir la largeur de la Méditerranée, ou même de l'Atlantique. Pourquoi pas? Mon oncle sonde à plusieurs reprises; il attache un des plus lourds pics à l'extrémité d'une corde qu'il laisse filer de deux cents brasses. Pas de fond. Nous avons beaucoup de peine à ramener notre sonde. Quand le pic est remonté à bord, Hans me fait remarquer à sa surface des empreintes fortement accusées. On dirait que ce morceau de fer a été vigoureusement serré entre deux corps durs. Je regarde le chasseur. «Tänder!» fait-il. Je ne comprends pas. Je me tourne vers mon oncle, qui est entièrement absorbé dans ses réflexions. Je ne me soucie pas de le déranger. Je reviens vers l'Islandais. Celui-ci, ouvrant et refermant plusieurs fois la bouche, me fait comprendre sa pensée. «Des dents!» dis-je avec stupéfaction en considérant plus attentivement la barre de fer. Oui! ce sont bien des dents dont l'empreinte s'est incrustée dans le métal! Les mâchoires qu'elles garnissent doivent posséder une force prodigieuse! Est-ce un monstre des espèces perdues qui s'agite sous la couche profonde des eaux, plus vorace que le squale, plus redoutable que la baleine! Je ne puis détacher mes regards de cette barre à demi rongée! Mon rêve de la nuit dernière va-t-il devenir une réalité? Ces pensées m'agitent pendant tout le jour, et mon imagination se calme à peine dans un sommeil de quelques heures. Lundi 17 août.—Je cherche à me rappeler les instincts particuliers à ces animaux antédiluviens de l'époque secondaire, qui, succédant aux mollusques, aux crustacés et aux poissons, précédèrent l'apparition des mammifères sur le globe. Le monde appartenait alors aux reptiles. Ces monstres régnaient en maîtres dans les mers jurassiques1. La nature leur avait accordé la plus complète organisation. Quelle gigantesque structure! quelle force prodigieuse! Les sauriens actuels, alligators ou crocodiles, les plus gros et les plus redoutables, ne sont que des réductions affaiblies de leurs pères des premiers âges! 1 Mers de la période secondaire qui ont formé les terrains dont se composent les montagnes du Jura. Je frissonne à l'évocation que je fais de ces monstres. Nul oeil humain ne les a vus vivants. Ils apparurent sur la terre mille siècles avant l'homme, mais leurs ossements fossiles, retrouvés dans ce calcaire argileux que les Anglais nomment le lias, ont permis de les reconstruire anatomiquement et de connaître leur colossale conformation. J'ai vu au Muséum de Hambourg le squelette de l'un de ces sauriens qui mesurait trente pieds de longueur. Suis-je donc destiné, moi, habitant de la terre, à me trouver face à face avec ces représentants d'une famille antédiluvienne? Non! c'est impossible. Cependant la marque des dents puissantes est gravée sur la barre de fer, et à leur empreinte je reconnais qu'elles sont coniques comme celles du crocodile. Mes yeux se fixent avec effroi sur la mer; je crains de voir s'élancer l'un de ces habitants des cavernes sous-marines. Je suppose que le professeur Lidenbrock partage mes idées, sinon mes craintes, car, après avoir examiné le pic, il parcourt l'océan du regard. «Au diable, dis-je en moi-même, cette idée qu'il a eue de sonder! Il a troublé quelque animal marin dans sa retraite, et si nous ne sommes pas attaqués en route!…» Je jette un coup d'oeil sur les armes, et je m'assure qu'elles sont en bon état. Mon oncle me voit faire et m'approuve du geste. Déjà de larges agitations produites à la surface des flots indiquent le trouble des couches reculées. Le danger est proche. Il faut veiller. Mardi 18 août.—Le soir arrive, ou plutôt le moment où le sommeil alourdit nos paupières, car la nuit manque à cet océan, et l'implacable lumière fatigue obstinément nos yeux, comme si nous naviguions sous le soleil des mers arctiques. Hans est à la barre. Pendant son quart je m'endors. Deux heures après, une secousse épouvantable me réveille. Le radeau a été soulevé hors des flots avec une indescriptible puissance et rejeté à vingt toises de là. «Qu'y a-t-il? s'écria mon oncle; avons-nous touché?» Hans montre du doigt, à une distance de deux cents toises, une masse noirâtre qui s'élève et s'abaisse tour à tour. Je regarde et je m'écrie: «C'est un marsouin colossal! —Oui, réplique mon oncle, et voilà maintenant un lézard de mer d'une grosseur peu commune. —Et plus loin un crocodile monstrueux! Voyez sa large mâchoire et les rangées de dents dont elle est armée. Ah! il disparaît! —Une baleine! une baleine! s'écrie alors le professeur. J'aperçois ses nageoires énormes! Vois l'air et l'eau qu'elle chasse par ses évents!» En effet, deux colonnes liquides s'élèvent à une hauteur considérable au-dessus de la mer. Nous restons surpris, stupéfaits, épouvantés, en présence de ce troupeau de monstres marins. Ils ont des dimensions surnaturelles, et le moindre d'entre eux briserait le radeau d'un coup de dent. Hans veut mettre la barre au vent, afin de fuir ce voisinage dangereux; mais il aperçoit sur l'autre bord d'autres ennemis non moins redoutables: une tortue large de quarante pieds, et un serpent long de trente, qui darde sa tête énorme au-dessus des flots. Impossible de fuir. Ces reptiles s'approchent; ils tournent autour du radeau avec une rapidité que des convois lancés à grande vitesse ne sauraient égaler; ils tracent autour de lui des cercles concentriques. J'ai pris ma carabine. Mais quel effet peut produire une balle sur les écailles dont le corps de ces animaux est recouvert? Nous sommes muets d'effroi. Les voici qui s'approchent! D'un côté le crocodile, de l'autre le serpent. Le reste du troupeau marin a disparu. Je vais faire feu. Hans m'arrête d'un signe. Les deux monstres passent à cinquante toises du radeau, se précipitent l'un sur l'autre, et leur fureur les empêche de nous apercevoir. Le combat s'engage à cent toises du radeau. Nous voyons distinctement les deux monstres aux prises. Mais il me semble que maintenant les autres animaux viennent prendre part à la lutte, le marsouin, la baleine, le lézard, la tortue; à chaque instant je les entrevois. Je les montre à l'Islandais. Celui-ci remue la tête négativement. «Tva», fait-il. —Quoi! deux! il prétend que deux animaux seulement… —Il a raison, s'écrie mon oncle, dont la lunette n'a pas quitté les yeux. —Par exemple! —Oui! le premier de ces monstres a le museau d'un marsouin, la tête d'un lézard, les dents d'un crocodile, et voilà ce qui nous a trompés. C'est le plus redoutable des reptiles antédiluviens, l'Ichthyosaurus! —Et l'autre? —L'autre, c'est un serpent caché dans la carapace d'une tortue, le terrible ennemi du premier, le Plesiosaurus!» Hans a dit vrai. Deux monstres seulement troublent ainsi la surface de la mer, et j'ai devant les yeux deux reptiles des océans primitifs. J'aperçois l'oeil sanglant de l'Ichthyosaurus, gros comme la tête d'un homme. La nature l'a doué d'un appareil d'optique d'une extrême puissance et capable de résister à la pression des couches d'eau dans les profondeurs qu'il habite. On l'a justement nommé la baleine des Sauriens, car il en a la rapidité et la taille. Celui-ci ne mesure pas moins de cent pieds, et je peux juger de sa grandeur quand il dresse au-dessus des flots les nageoires verticales de sa queue. Sa mâchoire est énorme, et d'après les naturalistes, elle ne compte pas moins de cent quatre-vingt-deux dents. Le Plesiosaurus, serpent à tronc cylindrique, à queue courte, a les pattes disposées en forme de rame. Son corps est entièrement revêtu d'une carapace, et son cou, flexible comme celui du cygne, se dresse à trente pieds au-dessus des flots. Ces animaux s'attaquent avec une indescriptible furie. Ils soulèvent des montagnes liquides qui s'étendent jusqu'au radeau. Vingt fois nous sommes sur le point de chavirer. Des sifflements d'une prodigieuse intensité se font entendre. Les deux bêtes sont enlacées. Je ne puis les distinguer l'une de l'autre! Il faut tout craindre de la rage du vainqueur. Une heure, deux heures se passent. La lutte continue avec le même acharnement. Les combattants se rapprochent du radeau et s'en éloignent tour à tour. Nous restons immobiles, prêts à faire feu. Soudain l'Ichthyosaurus et le Plesiosaurus disparaissent en creusant un véritable maëlstrom. Le combat va-t-il se terminer dans les profondeurs de la mer? Mais tout à coup une tête énorme s'élance au dehors, la tête du Plesiosaurus. Le monstre est blessé à mort. Je n'aperçois plus son immense carapace. Seulement, son long cou se dresse, s'abat, se relève, se recourbe, cingle les flots comme un fouet gigantesque et se tord comme un ver coupé. L'eau rejaillit à une distance considérable. Elle nous aveugle. Mais bientôt l'agonie du reptile touche à sa fin, ses mouvements diminuent, ses contorsions s'apaisent, et ce long tronçon de serpent s'étend comme une masse inerte sur les flots calmés. Quant à l'Ichthyosaurus, a-t-il donc regagné sa caverne sous-marine, ou va-t-il reparaître à la surface de la mer? XXXIV Mercredi 19 août.—Heureusement le vent, qui souffle avec force, nous a permis de fuir rapidement le théâtre du combat. Hans est toujours au gouvernail. Mon oncle, tiré de ses absorbantes idées par les incidents de ce combat, retombe dans son impatiente contemplation de la mer. Le voyage reprend sa monotone uniformité, que je ne tiens pas à rompre au prix des dangers d'hier. Jeudi 20 août.—Brise N.-N.-E. assez inégale. Température chaude. Nous marchons avec une vitesse de trois lieues et demie à l'heure. Vers midi un bruit très éloigné se fait entendre. Je consigne ici le fait sans pouvoir en donner l'explication. C'est un mugissement continu. «Il y a au loin, dit le professeur, quelque rocher, ou quelque îlot sur lequel la mer se brise.» Hans se hisse au sommet du mât, mais ne signale aucun écueil. L'océan est uni jusqu'à sa ligne d'horizon. Trois heures se passent. Les mugissements semblent provenir d'une chute d'eau éloignée. Je le fais remarquer à mon oncle, qui secoue la tête. J'ai pourtant la conviction que je ne me trompe pas. Courons-nous donc à quelque cataracte qui nous précipitera dans l'abîme? Que cette manière de descendre plaise au professeur, parce qu'elle se rapproche de la verticale, c'est possible, mais à moi… En tout cas, il doit y avoir à quelques lieues au vent un phénomène bruyant, car maintenant les mugissements se font entendre avec une grande violence. Viennent-ils du ciel ou de l'océan? Je porte mes regards vers les vapeurs suspendues dans l'atmosphère, et je cherche à sonder leur profondeur. Le ciel est tranquille; les nuages, emportés au plus haut de la voûte, semblent immobiles et se perdent dans l'intense irradiation de la lumière. Il faut donc chercher ailleurs la cause de ce phénomène. J'interroge alors l'horizon pur et dégagé de toute brume. Son aspect n'a pas changé. Mais si ce bruit vient d'une chute, d'une cataracte; si tout cet océan se précipite dans un bassin inférieur, si ces mugissements sont produits par une masse d'eau qui tombe, le courant doit s'activer, et sa vitesse croissante peut me donner la mesure du péril dont nous sommes menacés. Je consulte le courant. Il est nul. Une bouteille vide que je jette à la mer reste sous le vent. Vers quatre heures, Hans se lève, se cramponne au mât et monte à son extrémité. De là son regard parcourt l'arc de cercle que l'océan décrit devant le radeau et s'arrête à un point. Sa figure n'exprime aucune surprise, mais son poil est devenu fixe. «Il a vu quelque chose, dit mon oncle. —Je le crois.» Hans redescend, puis il étend son bras vers le sud en disant: «Der nere!» —Là-bas?» répond mon oncle. Et saisissant sa lunette, il regarde attentivement pendant une minute, qui me paraît un siècle. «Oui, oui! s'écrie-t-il. —Que voyez-vous? —Une gerbe immense qui s'élève au-dessus des flots. —Encore quelque animal marin? —Alors mettons le cap plus à l'ouest, car nous savons à quoi nous en tenir sur le danger de rencontrer ces monstres antédiluviens! —Laissons aller,» répond mon oncle. Je me retourne vers Hans. Hans maintient sa barre avec une inflexible rigueur. Cependant, si de la distance qui nous sépare de cet animal, et qu'il faut estimer à douze lieues au moins, on peut apercevoir la colonne d'eau chassée par ses évents, il doit être d'une taille surnaturelle. Fuir serait se conformer aux lois de la plus vulgaire prudence. Mais nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour être prudents. On va donc en avant. Plus nous approchons, plus la gerbe grandit. Quel monstre peut s'emplir d'une pareille quantité d'eau et l'expulser ainsi sans interruption? A huit heures du soir nous ne sommes pas à deux lieues de lui. Son corps noirâtre, énorme, monstrueux, s'étend dans la mer comme un îlot. Est-ce illusion? est-ce effroi? Sa longueur me parait dépasser mille toises! Quel est donc ce cétacé que n'ont prévu ni les Cuvier ni les Blumembach? Il est immobile et comme endormi; la mer semble ne pouvoir le soulever, et ce sont les vagues qui ondulent sur ses flancs. La colonne d'eau, projetée à une hauteur de cinq cents pieds retombe avec un bruit assourdissant. Nous courons en insensés vers cette masse puissante que cent baleines ne nourriraient pas pour un jour. La terreur me prend. Je ne veux pas aller plus loin! Je couperai, s'il le faut, la drisse de la voile! Je me révolte contre le professeur, qui ne me répond pas. Tout à coup Hans se lève, et montrant du doigt le point menaçant: «Holme!» dit-il. —Une île! s'écrie mon oncle. —Une île! dis-je à mon tour en haussant les épaules. —Évidemment, répond le professeur en poussant un vaste éclat de rire. —Mais cette colonne d'eau! —Geyser1 fait Hans. 1 Source jaillissante très célèbre située au pied de l'Hécla. —Eh! sans doute, geyser, riposte mon oncle, un geyser pareil à ceux de l'Islande!» Je ne veux pas, d'abord, m'être trompé si grossièrement. Avoir pris un îlot pour un monstre marin! Mais l'évidence se fait, et il faut enfin convenir de mon erreur. Il n'y a là qu'un phénomène naturel. A mesure que nous approchons, les dimensions de la gerbe liquide deviennent grandioses. L'îlot représente à s'y méprendre un cétacé immense dont la tête domine les flots à une hauteur de dix toises. Le geyser, mot que les Islandais prononcent «geysir» et qui signifie «fureur», s'élève majestueusement à son extrémité. De sourdes détonations éclatent par instants, et l'énorme jet, pris de colères plus violentes, secoue son panache de vapeurs en bondissant jusqu'à la première couche de nuages. Il est seul. Ni fumerolles, ni sources chaudes ne l'entourent, et toute la puissance volcanique se résume en lui. Les rayons de la lumière électrique viennent se mêler à cette gerbe éblouissante, dont chaque goutte se nuance de toutes les couleurs du prisme. «Accostons,» dit le professeur. Mais il faut, éviter avec soin cette trombe d'eau, qui coulerait le radeau en un instant. Hans, manoeuvrant adroitement, nous amène à l'extrémité de l'îlot. Je saute sur le roc; mon oncle me suit lestement, tandis que le chasseur demeure à son poste, comme un homme au-dessus de ces étonnements. Nous marchons sur un granit mêlé de tuf siliceux; le sol frissonne sous nos pieds comme les flancs d'une chaudière où se tord de la vapeur surchauffée; il est brûlant. Nous arrivons en vue d'un petit bassin central d'où s'élève le geyser. Je plonge dans l'eau qui coule en bouillonnant un thermomètre à déversement, et il marque une chaleur de cent soixante-trois degrés. Ainsi donc cette eau sort d'un foyer ardent. Cela contredit singulièrement les théories du professeur Lidenbrock. Je ne puis m'empêcher d'en faire la remarque. «Eh bien, réplique-t-il, qu'est-ce que cela prouve, contre ma doctrine? —Rien,» dis-je d'un ton sec, en voyant que je me heurte à un entêtement absolu. Néanmoins, je suis forcé d'avouer que nous sommes singulièrement favorisés jusqu'ici, et que, pour une raison qui m'échappe, ce voyage s'accomplit dans des conditions particulières de température; mais il me paraît évident, certain, que nous arriverons un jour ou l'autre à ces régions où la chaleur centrale atteint les plus hautes limites et dépasse toutes les graduations des thermomètres. Nous verrons bien. C'est le mot du professeur, qui, après avoir baptisé cet îlot volcanique du nom de son neveu, donne le signal de rembarquement. Je reste pendant quelques minutes encore à contempler le geyser. Je remarque que son jet est irrégulier dans ses accès, qu'il diminue parfois d'intensité, puis reprend avec une nouvelle vigueur, ce que j'attribue aux variations de pression des vapeurs accumulées dans son réservoir. Enfin nous partons en contournant les roches très accores du sud. Hans a profité de cette halte pour remettre le radeau en état. Mais avant de déborder je fais quelques observations pour calculer la distance parcourue, et je les note sur mon journal. Nous avons franchi deux cent soixante-dix lieues de mer depuis Port-Graüben, et nous sommes à six cent vingt lieues de l'Islande, sous l'Angleterre. XXXV Vendredi 21 août.—Le lendemain le magnifique geyser a disparu. Le vent a fraîchi, et nous a rapidement éloignés de l'îlot Axel. Les mugissements se sont éteints peu à peu. Le temps, s'il est permis de s'exprimer ainsi, va changer avant peu. L'atmosphère se charge de vapeurs, qui emportent avec elles l'électricité formée par l'évaporation des eaux salines, les nuages s'abaissent sensiblement et prennent une teinte uniformément olivâtre; les rayons électriques peuvent à peine percer cet opaque rideau baissé sur le théâtre où va se jouer le drame des tempêtes. Je me sens particulièrement impressionné, comme l'est sur terre toute créature à l'approche d'un cataclysme. Les «cumulus1» entassés dans le sud présentent un aspect sinistre; ils ont cette apparence «impitoyable» que j'ai souvent remarquée au début des orages. L'air est lourd, la mer est calme. 1 Nuages de formes arrondies. Au loin les nuages ressemblent à de grosses balles de coton amoncelées dans un pittoresque désordre; peu à peu ils se gonflent et perdent en nombre ce qu'ils gagnent en grandeur; leur pesanteur est telle qu'ils ne peuvent se détacher de l'horizon; mais, au souffle des courants élevés, ils se fondent peu à peu, s'assombrissent et présentent bientôt une couche unique d'un aspect redoutable; parfois une pelote de vapeurs, encore éclairée, rebondit sur ce tapis grisâtre et va se perdre bientôt dans la masse opaque. Évidemment l'atmosphère est saturée de fluide, j'en suis tout imprégné, mes cheveux se dressent sur ma tête comme aux abords d'une machine électrique. Il me semble que, si mes compagnons me touchaient en ce moment, ils recevraient une commotion violente. A dix heures du matin, les symptômes de l'orage sont plus décisifs; on dirait que le vent mollit pour mieux reprendre haleine; la nue ressemble à une outre immense dans laquelle s'accumulent les ouragans. Je ne veux pas croire aux menaces du ciel, et cependant je ne puis m'empêcher de dire: «Voilà du mauvais temps qui se prépare.» Le professeur ne répond pas. Il est d'une humeur massacrante, à voir l'océan se prolonger indéfiniment devant ses yeux. Il hausse les épaules à mes paroles. «Nous aurons de l'orage, dis-je en étendant la main vers l'horizon, ces nuages s'abaissent sur la mer comme pour l'écraser!» Silence général. Le vent se tait. La nature a l'air d'une morte et ne respire plus. Sur le mat, où je vois déjà poindre un léger feu Saint-Elme, la voile détendue tombe en plis lourds. Le radeau est immobile au milieu d'une mer épaisse et sans ondulations. Mais, si nous ne marchons plus, à quoi bon conserver cette toile, qui peut nous mettre en perdition au premier choc de la tempête? «Amenons-la, dis-je, abattons notre mât: cela sera prudent. —Non, par le diable! s'écrie mon oncle, cent fois non! Que le vent nous saisisse! que l'orage nous emporte! mais que j'aperçoive enfin les rochers rivage, quand notre radeau devrait s'y briser en mille pièces!» Ces paroles ne sont pas achevées que l'horizon du sud change subitement d'aspect; les vapeurs accumulêes se résolvent en eau, et l'air, violemment appelé pour combler les vides produits par la condensation, se fait ouragan. Il vient des extrémités les plus reculées de la caverne. L'obscurité redouble. C'est à peine si je puis prendre quelques notes incomplètes. Le radeau se soulève, il bondit. Mon oncle est jeté de son haut. Je me traîne jusqu'à lui. Il s'est fortement cramponné à un bout de câble et parait considérer avec plaisir ce spectacle des éléments déchaînés. Hans ne bouge pas. Ses longs cheveux, repoussés par l'ouragan et ramenés sur sa face immobile, lui donnent une étrange physionomie, car chacune de leurs extrémités est hérissée de petites aigrettes lumineuses. Son masque effrayant est celui d'un homme antédiluvien, contemporain des Ichthyosaures et des Megatherium. Cependant le mât résiste. La voile se tend comme une bulle prête à crever. Le radeau file avec un emportement que je ne puis estimer, mais moins vite encore que ces gouttes d'eau déplacées sous lui, dont la rapidité fait des lignes droites et nettes. «La voile! la voile! dis-je, en faisant signe de l'abaisser. —Non! répond mon oncle. —Nej,» fait Hans en remuant doucement la tête. Cependant la pluie forme une cataracte mugissante devant cet horizon vers lequel nous courons en insensés. Mais avant qu'elle n'arrive jusqu'à nous le voile de nuage se déchire, la mer entre en ébullition et l'électricité, produite par une vaste action chimique qui s'opère dans les couches supérieures, est mise en jeu. Aux éclats du tonnerre se mêlent les jets étincelants de la foudre; des éclairs sans nombre s'entre-croisent au milieu des détonations; la masse des vapeurs devient incandescente; les grêlons qui frappent le métal de nos outils ou de nos armes se font lumineux; les vagues soulevées semblent être autant de mamelons ignivomes sous lesquels couve un feu intérieur, et dont chaque crête est empanachée d'une flamme. Mes yeux sont éblouis par l'intensité de la lumière, mes oreilles brisées par le fracas de la foudre; il faut me retenir au mât, qui plie comme un roseau sous la violence de l'ouragan………. ………………………………………………………. ………………………… mes notes de voyage devinrent très incomplètes. Je n'ai plus retrouvé que quelques observations fugitives et prises machinalement pour ainsi dire. Mais, dans leur brièveté, dans leur obscurité même, elles sont empreintes de l'émotion qui me dominait, et mieux que ma mémoire elles me donnent le sentiment de notre situation. …………………………………………………….. ………………………….. Dimanche 23 août.—Où sommes-nous? Emportés avec une incomparable rapidité. La nuit a été épouvantable. L'orage ne se calme pas. Nous vivons dans un milieu de bruit, une détonation incessante. Nos oreilles saignent. On ne peut échanger une parole. Les éclairs ne discontinuent pas. Je vois des zigzags rétrogrades qui, après un jet rapide, reviennent de bas ou haut et vont frapper la voûte de granit. Si elle allait s'écrouler! D'autres éclairs se bifurquent ou prennent la forme de globes de feu qui éclatent comme des bombes. Le bruit général ne parait pas s'en accroître; il a dépassé la limite d'intensité que peut percevoir l'oreille humaine, et, quand toutes les poudrières du monde viendraient à sauter ensemble, nous ne saurions en entendre davantage. Il y a émission continue de lumière à la surface des nuages; la matière électrique se dégage incessamment de leurs molécules; évidemment les principes gazeux de l'air sont altérés; des colonnes d'eau innombrables s'élancent dans l'atmosphère et retombent en écumant. Où allons-nous?… Mon oncle est couché tout de son long à l'extrémité du radeau. La chaleur redouble. Je regarde le thermomètre; il indique… chiffre est effacé. Lundi 24 août.—Cela ne finira pas! Pourquoi l'état de cette atmosphère si dense, une fois modifié, ne serait-il pas définitif? Nous sommes brisés de fatigue, Hans comme à l'ordinaire. Le radeau court invariablement vers le sud-est. Nous avons fait plus de deux cents lieues depuis l'îlot Axel. A midi la violence de l'ouragan redouble; il faut lier solidement tout les objets composant la cargaison. Chacun de nous s'attache également. Les flots passent par-dessus notre tête. Impossible de s'adresser une seule parole depuis trois jours. Nous ouvrons la bouche, nous remuons nos lèvres; il ne se produit aucun son appréciable. Même en se parlant à l'oreille on ne peut s'entendre. Mon oncle s'est approché de moi. Il a articulé quelques paroles. Je crois qu'il m'a dit: «Nous sommes perdus.» Je n'en suis pas certain. Je prends le parti de lui écrire ces mots: «Amenons notre voile.» Il me fait signe qu'il y consent. Sa tête n'a pas eu le temps de se relever de bas en haut qu'un disque de feu apparaît au bord du radeau. Le mât et la voile sont partis tout d'un bloc, et je les ai vus s'enlever à une prodigieuse hauteur, semblables au Ptérodactyle, cet oiseau fantastique des premiers siècles. Nous sommes glacés d'effroi; la boule mi-partie blanche, mi-partie azurée, de la grosseur d'une bombe de dix pouces, se promène lentement, en tournant avec une surprenante vitesse sous la lanière de l'ouragan. Elle vient ici, là, monte sur un des bâtis du radeau, saute sur le sac aux provisions, redescend légèrement, bondit, effleure la caisse à poudre. Horreur! Nous allons sauter! Non! Le disque éblouissant s'écarte; il s'approche de Hans, qui le regarde fixement; de mon oncle, qui se précipite à genoux pour l'éviter; de moi, pâle et frissonnant sous l'éclat de la lumière et de la chaleur; il pirouette près de mon pied, que j'essaye de retirer. Je ne puis y parvenir. Une odeur de gaz nitreux remplit l'atmosphère; elle pénètre le gosier, les poumons. On étouffe. Pourquoi ne puis-je retirer mon pied? Il est donc rivé au radeau? Ah! la chute de ce globe électrique a aimanté tout le fer du bord; les instruments, les outils, les armes s'agitent en se heurtant avec un cliquetis aigu; les clous de ma chaussure adhèrent violemment à une plaque de fer incrustée dans le bois. Je ne puis retirer mon pied! Enfin, par un violent, effort, je l'arrache au moment où la boule allait le saisir dans son mouvement giratoire et m'entraîner moi-même, si… Ah! quelle lumière intense! le globe éclate! nous sommes couverts par des jets de flammes! Puis tout s'éteint. J'ai eu le temps de voir mon oncle étendu sur le radeau; Hans toujours à sa barre et «crachant du feu» sous l'influence de l'électricité qui le pénètre! Où allons-nous? où allons-nous? ………………………………………………. Mardi 25 août.—Je sors d'un évanouissement prolongé; l'orage continue; les éclairs se déchaînent comme une couvée de serpents lâchée dans l'atmosphère. Sommes-nous toujours sur la mer? Oui, et emportés avec une vitesse incalculable. Nous avons passé sous l'Angleterre, sous la Manche, sous la France, sous l'Europe entière, peut-être! ………………………………………………. Un bruit nouveau se fait entendre! Évidemment, la mer qui se brise sur des rochers!… Mais alors… ………………………………………………. ………………………………………………. XXXVI Ici se termine ce que j'ai appelé «le journal du bord,» si heureusement sauvé du naufrage. Je reprends mon récit comme devant. Ce qui se passa au choc du radeau contre les écueils de la côte, je ne saurais le dire. Je me sentis précipité dans les flots, et si j'échappai à la mort, si mon corps ne fut pas déchiré sur les rocs aigus, c'est que le bras vigoureux de Hans me retira de l'abîme. Le courageux Islandais me transporta hors de la portée des vagues, sur un sable brûlant où je me trouvai côte à côte avec mon oncle. Puis il revint vers ces rochers auxquels se heurtaient les lames furieuses, afin de sauver quelques épaves du naufrage. Je ne pouvais parler; j'étais brisé d'émotions et de fatigues; il me fallut une grande heure pour me remettre. Cependant une pluie diluvienne continuait à tomber, mais avec ce redoublement qui annonce la fin des orages. Quelques rocs superposés nous offrirent un abri contre les torrents du ciel, Hans prépara des aliments auxquels je ne pus toucher, et chacun de nous, épuisé par les veilles de trois nuits, tomba dans un douloureux sommeil. Le lendemain le temps était magnifique. Le ciel et la mer s'étaient apaisés d'un commun accord. Toute trace de tempête avait disparu. Ce furent les paroles joyeuses du professeur qui saluèrent mon réveil. «Eh bien, mon garçon, s'écria-t-il, as-tu bien dormi?» N'eût-on pas dit que nous étions dans la maison de König-strasse, que je descendais tranquillement pour déjeuner et que mon mariage avec la pauvre Graüben allait s'accomplir ce jour même? Hélas! pour peu que la tempête eût jeté le radeau dans l'est, nous avions passé sous l'Allemagne, sous ma chère ville de Hambourg, sous cette rue au demeurait tout ce que j'aimais au monde. Alors quarante lieues m'en séparaient à peine! Mais quarante lieues verticales d'un mur de granit, et en réalité, plus de mille lieues à franchir! Toutes ces douloureuses réflexions traversèrent rapidement mon esprit avant que je ne répondisse à la question de mon oncle. «Ah ça! répéta-t-il, tu ne veux pas me dire si tu as bien dormi? —Très bien, répondis-je; je suis encore brisé, mais cela ne sera rien. —Absolument rien, un peu de fatigue, et voilà tout. —Mais vous me paraissez bien gai, ce matin, mon oncle. —Enchanté, mon garçon! enchanté! Nous sommes arrivés! —Au terme de notre expédition? —Non, mais au bout de cette mer qui n'en finissait pas. Nous allons reprendre maintenant la voie de terre et nous enfoncer véritablement dans les entrailles du globe. —Mon oncle, permettez-moi une question. —Je te la permets, Axel. —Et le retour? —Le retour! Ah! tu penses à revenir quand on n'est même pas arrivé? —Non, je veux seulement demander comment il s'effectuera. —De la manière la plus simple du monde. Une fois arrivés au centre du sphéroïde, ou nous trouverons une route nouvelle pour remonter à sa surface, ou nous reviendrons tout bourgeoisement par le chemin déjà parcouru. J'aime à penser qu'il ne se fermera pas derrière nous. —Alors il faudra remettre le radeau en bon état. —Nécessairement. —Mais les provisions, en reste-t-il assez pour accomplir toutes ces grandes choses? —Oui, certes. Hans est un garçon habile, et je suis sûr qu'il a sauvé la plus grande partie de la cargaison. Allons nous en assurer, d'ailleurs.» Nous quittâmes cette grotte ouverte à toutes les brises. J'avais un espoir qui était en même temps une crainte; il me semblait impossible que le terrible abordage du radeau n'eût pas anéanti tout ce qu'il portait. Je me trompais. A mon arrivée sur le rivage, j'aperçus Hans au milieu d'une foule d'objets rangés avec ordre. Mon oncle lui serra la main avec un vif sentiment de reconnaissance. Cet homme, d'un dévouement surhumain dont on ne trouverait peut-être pas d'autre exemple, avait travaillé pendant que nous dormions et sauvé les objets les plus précieux au péril de sa vie. Ce n'est pas que nous n'eussions fait des pertes assez sensibles, nos armes, par exemple; mais enfin on pouvait s'en passer. La provision de poudre était demeurée intacte, après avoir failli sauter pendant la tempête. «Eh bien, s'écria le professeur, puisque les fusils manquent, nous en serons quittes pour ne pas chasser. —Bon; mais les instruments? —Voici le manomètre, le plus utile de tous, et pour lequel j'aurais donné les autres! Avec lui, je puis calculer la profondeur et savoir quand nous aurons atteint le centre. Sans lui, nous risquerions d'aller au delà et de ressortir par les antipodes!» Cette gaîté était féroce. «Mais la boussole? demandai-je. —La voici, sur ce rocher, en parfait état, ainsi que le chronomètre et les thermomètres. Ah! le chasseur est un homme précieux!» Il fallait bien le reconnaître, en fait d'instruments, rien ne manquait.. Quant aux outils et aux engins, j'aperçus, épars sur le sable, échelles, cordes, pics, pioches, etc. Cependant il y avait encore la question des vivres à élucider. «Et les provisions? dis-je, —Voyons les provisions,» répondit mon oncle. Les caisses qui les contenaient étaient alignées sur la grève dans un parfait état de conservation; la mer les avait respectées pour la plupart, et somme toute, en biscuits, viande salée, genièvre et poissons secs, on pouvait compter encore sur quatre mois de vivres. «Quatre mois! s'écria le professeur; nous avons le temps d'aller et de revenir, et avec ce qui restera je veux donner un grand dîner à tous mes collègues du Johannaeum!» J'aurais dû être fait, depuis longtemps, au tempérament de mon oncle, et pourtant cet homme-là m'étonnait toujours. «Maintenant, dit-il, nous allons refaire notre provision d'eau avec la pluie que l'orage a versée dans tous ces bassins de granit; par conséquent, nous n'avons pas à craindre d'être pris par la soif. Quant au radeau, je vais recommander à Hans de le réparer de son mieux, quoiqu'il ne doive plus nous servir, j'imagine! —Comment cela? m'écriai-je. —Une idée à moi, mon garçon! Je crois que nous ne sortirons pas par où nous sommes entrés.» Je regardai le professeur avec une certaine défiance; je me demandai s'il n'était pas devenu fou. Et cependant «il ne savait pas si bien dire.» «Allons déjeuner,» reprit-il. Je le suivis sur un cap élevé, après qu'il eut donné ses instructions au chasseur. Là, de la viande sèche, du biscuit et du thé composèrent un repas excellent, et, je dois l'avouer, un des meilleurs que j'eusse fait de ma vie. Le besoin, le grand air, le calme après les agitations, tout contribuait à me mettre en appétit. Pendant le déjeuner, je posai à mon oncle la question de savoir où nous étions en ce moment. «Cela, dis-je, me parait difficile à calculer. —A calculer exactement, oui, répondit-il; c'est même impossible, puisque, pendant ces trois jours de tempête, je n'ai pu tenir note de la vitesse et de la direction du radeau; mais cependant nous pouvons relever notre situation à l'estime. —En effet, la dernière observation a été faite à l'îlot du geyser… —A l'îlot Axel, mon garçon. Ne décline pas cet honneur d'avoir baptisé de ton nom la première île découverte au centre du massif terrestre. —Soit! A l'îlot Axel, nous avions franchi environ deux cent soixante-dix lieues de mer et nous nous trouvions à plus de six cents lieues de l'Islande. —Bien! partons de ce point alors et comptons quatre jours d'orage, pendant lesquels notre vitesse n'a pas dû être inférieure à quatre-vingts lieues par vingt-quatre heures. —Je le crois. Ce serait donc trois cents lieues à ajouter. —Oui, et la mer Lidenbrock aurait à peu près six cents lieues d'un rivage à l'autre! Sais-tu bien, Axel, qu'elle peut lutter de grandeur avec la Méditerranée? —Oui, surtout si nous ne l'avons traversée que dans sa largeur! —Ce qui est fort possible! —Et, chose curieuse, ajoutai-je, si nos calculs sont exacts, nous avons maintenant cette Méditerranée sur notre tête. —Vraiment! —Vraiment, car nous sommes à neuf cents lieues de Reykjawik! —Voilà un joli bout de chemin, mon garçon; mais, que nous soyons plutôt sous la Méditerranée que sous la Turquie ou sous l'Atlantique, cela ne peut s'affirmer que si notre direction n'a pas dévié. —Non, le vent paraissait constant; je pense donc que ce rivage doit être situé au sud-est de Port-Graüben. —Bon, il est facile de s'en assurer en consultant la boussole. Allons consulter la boussole!» Le professeur se dirigea vers le rocher sur lequel Hans avait déposé les instrumente. Il était gai, allègre, il se frottait les mains, il prenait des poses! Un vrai jeune homme! Je le suivis, assez curieux de savoir si je ne me trompais pas dans mon estime. Arrivé au rocher, mon oncle prit le compas, le posa horizontalement et observa l'aiguilla, qui, après avoir oscillé, s'arrêta dans une position fixe sous l'influence magnétique. Mon oncle regarda, puis il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau. Enfin il se retourna de mon côté, stupéfait. «Qu'y a-t-il?» demandai-je. Il me fit signe d'examiner l'instrument. Une exclamation de surprise m'échappa. La fleur de l'aiguille marquait le nord là où nous supposions le midi! Elle se tournait vers la grève au lieu de montrer la pleine mer! Je remuai la boussole, je l'examinai; elle était en parfait état. Quelque position que l'on fît prendre à l'aiguille; celle-ci reprenait obstinément cette direction inattendue. Ainsi donc, il ne fallait plus en douter, pendant la tempête une saute de vent s'était produite dont nous ne nous étions pas aperçus et avait ramené le radeau vers les rivages que mon oncle croyait laisser derrière lui. XXXVII Il me serait impossible de peindre la succession des sentiments qui agitèrent le professeur Lidenbrock, la stupéfaction, l'incrédulité et enfin la colère. Jamais je ne vis homme si décontenancé d'abord, si irrité ensuite. Les fatigues de la traversée, les dangers courus, tout était à recommencer! Nous avions reculé au lieu de marcher en avant! Mais mon oncle reprit rapidement le dessus. «Ah! la fatalité me joue de pareils tours! s'écria-t-il; les éléments conspirent contre moi! l'air, le feu et l'eau combinent leurs efforts pour s'opposer à mon passage! Eh bien! l'on saura ce que peut ma volonté. Je ne céderai pas, je ne reculerai pas d'une ligne, et nous verrons qui l'emportera de l'homme ou de la nature!» Debout sur le rocher, irrité, menaçant, Otto Lidenbrock, pareil au farouche Ajax, semblait défier les dieux. Mais je jugeai à propos d'intervenir et de mettre un frein à cette fougue insensée. «Ecoutez-moi, lui dis-je d'un ton ferme. Il y a une limite à toute ambition ici-bas; il ne faut pas lutter contre l'impossible; nous sommes mal équipés pour un voyage sur mer; cinq cents lieues ne se font pas sur un mauvais assemblage de poutres avec une couverture pour voile, un bâton en guise de mât, et contre les vents déchaînés. Nous ne pouvons gouverner, nous sommes le jouet des tempêtes, et c'est agir en fous que de tenter une seconde fois cette impossible traversée!» De ces raisons toutes irréfutables je pus dérouler la série pendant dix minutes sans être interrompu, mais cela vint uniquement de l'inattention du professeur, qui n'entendit pas un mot de mon argumentation. «Au radeau! s'écria-t-il. Telle fut sa réponse. J'eus beau faire, supplier, m'emporter: je me heurtai à une volonté plus dure que le granit. Hans achevait en ce moment de réparer le radeau. On eût dit que cet être bizarre devinait les projets de mon oncle. Avec quelques morceaux de surtarbrandur il avait consolidé l'embarcation. Une voile s'y élevait déjà et le vent jouait dans ses plis flottants. Le professeur dit quelques mots au guide, et aussitôt celui-ci d'embarquer les bagages et de tout disposer pour le départ. L'atmosphère était assez pure et le vent du nord-ouest tenait bon. Que pouvais-je faire? Résister seul contre deux? Impossible. Si encore Hans se fût joint à moi. Mais non! Il semblait que l'Islandais eût mis de côté toute volonté personnelle et fait voeu d'abnégation. Je ne pouvais rien obtenir d'un serviteur aussi inféodé à son maître. Il fallait marcher en avant. J'allais donc prendre sur le radeau ma place accoutumée, quand mon oncle m'arrêta de la main. «Nous ne partirons que demain, dit-il.» Je fis le geste d'un homme résigné à tout. «Je ne dois rien négliger, reprit-il, et puisque la fatalité m'a poussé sur cette partie de la côte, je ne la quitterai pas sans l'avoir reconnue.» Cette remarque sera comprise quand on saura que nous étions revenus au rivage du nord, mais non pas à l'endroit même de notre premier départ. Port-Graüben devait être situé plus à l'ouest. Rien de plus raisonnable dès lors que d'examiner avec soin les environs de ce nouvel atterrissage. «Allons à la découverte!» dis-je. Et, laissant Hans à ses occupations, nous voilà partis. L'espace compris entre les relais de la mer et le pied des contre-forts était fort large; on pouvait marcher une demi-heure avant d'arriver à la paroi de rochers. Nos pieds écrasaient d'innombrables coquillages de toutes formes et de toutes grandeurs, où vécurent les animaux des premières époques. J'apercevais aussi d'énormes carapaces; dont le diamètre dépassait souvent quinze pieds. Elles avaient appartenu à ces gigantesques glyptodons de la période pliocène dont la tortue moderne n'ont plus qu'une petite réduction. En outre le sol était semé d'une grande quantité de débris pierreux, sortes de galets arrondis par la lame et rangés en lignes successives. Je fus donc conduit à faire cette remarque, que la mer devait autrefois occuper cet espace. Sur les rocs épars et maintenant hors de ses atteintes, les flots avaient laissé des traces évidentes de leur passage. Ceci pouvait expliquer jusqu'à un certain point l'existence de cet océan, à quarante lieues au-dessous de la surface du globe. Mais, suivant moi, cette masse d'eau devait se perdre peu à peu dans les entrailles de la terre, et elle provenait évidemment des eaux de l'Océan, qui se firent jour à travers quelque fissure. Cependant il fallait admettre que cette fissure était actuellement bouchée, car toute cette caverne, ou mieux, cet immense réservoir, se fût rempli dans un temps assez court. Peut-être même cette eau, ayant eu à lutter contre des feux souterrains, s'était vaporisée en partie. De là l'explication des nuages suspendus sur notre tête et le dégagement de cette électricité qui créait des tempêtes à l'intérieur du massif terrestre. Cette théorie des phénomènes dont nous avions été témoins me paraissait satisfaisante; car, pour grandes que soient les merveilles de la nature, elles sont toujours explicables par des raisons physiques. Nous marchions donc sur une sorte de terrain sédimentaire formé par les eaux, comme tous les terrains de cette période, si largement distribués à la surface du globe. Le professeur examinait attentivement chaque interstice de roche. Qu'une ouverture quelconque existât, et il devenait important pour lui d'en faire sonder la profondeur. Pendant un mille, nous avions côtoyé les rivages de la mer Lidenbrock, quand le sol changea subitement d'aspect. Il paraissait bouleversé, convulsionné par un exhaussement violent des couches inférieures. En maint endroit, des enfoncements ou des soulèvements attestaient une dislocation puissante du massif terrestre. Nous avancions difficilement sur ces cassures de granit, mélangées de silex, de quartz et de dépôts alluvionnaires, lorsqu'un champ, plus qu'un champ, une plaine d'ossements apparut à nos regards. On eût dit un cimetière immense, où les générations de vingt siècles confondaient leur éternelle poussière. De hautes extumescences de débris s'étageaient au loin. Elles ondulaient jusqu'aux limites de l'horizon et s'y perdaient dans une brume fondante. Là, sur trois milles carrés. peut-être; s'accumulait toute la vie de l'histoire animale, à peine écrite dans les terrains trop récents du monde habité. Cependant une impatiente curiosité nous entraînait. Nos pieds écrasaient avec un bruit sec les restes de ces animaux antéhistoriques, et ces fossiles dont les Muséums des grandes cités se disputent les rares et intéressants débris. L'existence de mille Cuvier n'aurait pas suffi a recomposer les squelettes des êtres organiques couchés dans ce magnifique ossuaire. J'étais stupéfait. Mon oncle avait levé ses grands bras vers l'épaisse voûte qui nous servait de ciel. Sa bouche ouverte démesurément, ses yeux fulgurants sous la lentille de ses lunettes, sa tête remuant de haut en bas, de gauche à droite, toute sa posture enfin dénotait un étonnement sans borne. Il se trouvait devant une inappréciable collection de Leptotherium, de Mericotherium, de Mastodontes, de Protopithèques, de Ptérodactyles, de tous les monstres antédiluviens entassés là pour sa satisfaction personnelle. Qu'on se figure un bibliomane passionné transporté tout à coup dans cette fameuse bibliothèque d'Alexandrie brûlée par Omar et qu'un miracle aurait fait renaître de ses cendres! Tel était mon oncle le professeur Lidenbrock. Mais ce fut un bien autre émerveillement, quand, courant a travers cette poussière volcanique, il saisit un crâne dénudé, et s'écria d'une voix frémissante: «Axel! Axel! une tête humaine! —Une tête humaine! mon oncle, répondis-je, non moins stupéfait. —Oui, mon neveu! Ah! M. Milne-Edwards! Ah! M, de Quatrefages! que n'êtes-vous là où je suis, moi, Otto Lidenbrock!» XXXVIII Pour comprendre cette évocation faite par mon oncle à ces illustres savants français, il faut savoir qu'un fait d'une haute importance en paléontologie s'était produit quelque temps avant notre départ. Le 28 mars 1863, des terrassiers fouillant sous la direction de M. Boucher de Perthes les carrières de Moulin-Quignon, près Abbeville, dans le département de la Somme, en France, trouvèrent une mâchoire humaine à quatorze pieds au-dessous de la superficie du sol. C'était le premier fossile de cette espèce ramené à la lumière du grand jour. Près de lui se rencontrèrent des haches de pierre et des silex taillés, colorés et revêtus par le temps d'une patine uniforme. Le bruit de cette découverte fut grand, non seulement en France, mais en Angleterre et en Allemagne. Plusieurs savants de l'Institut français, entre autres MM. Milne-Edwards et de Quatrefages, prirent l'affaire à coeur, démontrèrent l'incontestable authenticité de l'ossement en question, et se firent les plus ardents défenseurs de ce «procès de la mâchoire», suivant l'expression anglaise. Aux géologues du Royaume-Uni qui tinrent le fait pour certain, MM. Falconer, Busk, Carpenter, etc., se joignirent des savants de l'Allemagne, et parmi eux, au premier rang, le plus fougueux, le plus enthousiaste, mon oncle Lidenbrock. L'authenticité d'un fossile humain de l'époque quaternaire semblait donc incontestablement démontrée et admise. Ce système, il est vrai, avait eu un adversaire acharné dans M. Élie de Beaumont. Ce savant de si haute autorité soutenait que le terrain de Moulin-Quignon n'appartenait pas au «diluvium», mais à une couche moins ancienne, et, d'accord en cela avec Cuvier, il n'admettait pas que l'espèce humaine eût été contemporaine des animaux de l'époque quaternaire. Mon oncle Lidenbrock, de concert avec la grande majorité des géologues, avait tenu bon, disputé, discuté, et M. Élie de Beaumont était resté à peu près seul de son parti. Nous connaissions tous ces détails de l'affaire, mais nous ignorions que, depuis notre départ, la question avait fait des progrès nouveaux. D'autres mâchoires identiques, quoique appartenant à des individus de types divers et de nations différentes, furent trouvées dans les terres meubles et grises de certaines grottes, en France, en Suisse, en Belgique, ainsi que des armes, des ustensiles, des outils, des ossements d'enfants, d'adolescents, d'hommes, de vieillards. L'existence de l'homme quaternaire s'affirmait donc chaque jour davantage. Et ce n'était pas tout. Des débris nouveaux exhumés du terrain tertiaire pliocène avaient permis à des savants plus audacieux encore d'assigner une haute antiquité à la race humaine. Ces débris, il est vrai, n'étaient point des ossements de l'homme, mais seulement des objets de son industrie, des tibias, des fémurs d'animaux fossiles, striés régulièrement, sculptés pour ainsi dire, et qui portaient la marque d'un travail humain. Ainsi, d'un bond, l'homme remontait l'échelle des temps d'un grand nombre de siècles; il précédait le Mastodonde; il devenait le contemporain de «l'Elephas meridionalis»; il avait cent mille ans d'existence, puisque c'est la date assignée par les géologues les plus renommés à la formation du terrain pliocène! Tel était alors l'état de la science paléontologique, et ce que nous en connaissions suffisait à expliquer notre attitude devant cet ossuaire de la mer Lidenbrock. On comprendra donc les stupéfactions et les joies de mon oncle, surtout quand, vingt pas plus loin, il se trouva en présence, on peut dire face à face, avec un des spécimens de l'homme quaternaire. C'était un corps humain absolument reconnaissable. Un sol d'une nature particulière, comme celui du cimetière Saint-Michel, à Bordeaux, l'avait-il ainsi conservé pendant des siècles? je ne saurais le dire. Mais ça cadavre, la peau tendue et parcheminée, les membres encore moelleux,—à la vue du moins,—les dents intactes, la chevelure abondante, les ongles des doigts et des orteils d'une grandeur effrayante, se montrait à nos yeux tel qu'il avait vécu. J'étais muet devant cette apparition d'un autre âge. Mon oncle, si loquace, si impétueusement discoureur d'habitude, se taisait aussi. Nous avions soulevé ce corps. Nous l'avions redressé. Il nous regardait avec ses orbites caves. Nous palpions son torse sonore. Après quelques instants de silence, l'oncle fut vaincu par le professeur. Otto Lidenbrock, emporté par son tempérament, oublia les circonstances de notre voyage, le milieu où nous étions, l'immense caverne qui nous contenait. Sans doute il se crut au Johannaeum, professant devant ses élèves, car il prit un ton doctoral, et s'adressant à un auditoire imaginaire: «Messieurs, dit-il, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un homme de l'époque quaternaire. De grands savants ont nié son existence, d'autres non moins grands l'ont affirmée. Les saint Thomas de la paléontologie, s'ils étaient là, le toucheraient du doigt, et seraient bien forcés de reconnaître leur erreur. Je sais bien que la science doit se mettre en garde contre les découvertes de ce genre! Je n'ignore pas quelle exploitation des hommes fossiles ont faite les Barnum et autres charlatans de même farine. Je connais l'histoire de la rotule d'Ajax, du prétendu corps d'Oreste retrouvé par les Spartiates, et du corps d'Astérius, long de dix coudées, dont parle Pausanias. J'ai lu les rapports sur le squelette de Trapani découvert au XIVe siècle, et dans lequel on voulait reconnaître Polyphème, et l'histoire du géant déterré pendant le XVIe siècle aux environs de Palerme. Vous n'ignorez pas plus que moi, Messieurs, l'analyse faite auprès de Lucerne, en 1577, de ces grands ossements que le célèbre médecin Félix Plater déclarait appartenir à un géant de dix-neuf pieds! J'ai dévoré les traités de Cassanion, et tous ces mémoires, brochures, discours et contre-discours publiés à propos du squelette du roi des Cimbres, Teutobochus, l'envahisseur de la Gaule, exhumé d'une sablonnière du Dauphiné en 1613! Au XVIIIe siècle, j'aurais combattu avec Pierre Campet l'existence des préadamites de Scheuchzer! J'ai eu entre les mains l'écrit nommé Gigans..» Ici reparut l'infirmité naturelle de mon oncle, qui en public ne pouvait pas prononcer les mots difficiles. «L'écrit nommé Gigans…» reprit-il. Il ne pouvait aller plus loin. «Gigantéo…» Impossible! Le mot malencontreux ne voulait pas sortir! On aurait bien ri au Johannaeum! «Gigantostéologie,» acheva de dire le professeur Lidenbrock entre deux jurons. Puis, continuant de plus belle, et s'animant: «Oui, Messieurs, je sais toutes ces choses! Je sais aussi que Cuvier et Blumenbach ont reconnu dans ces ossements de simples os de Mammouth et autres animaux de l'époque quaternaire. Mais ici le doute seul serait une injure à la science! Le cadavre est là! Vous pouvez le voir, le toucher! Ce n'est pas un squelette, c'est un corps intact, conservé dans un but uniquement anthropologique!» Je voulus bien ne pas contredire cette assertion. «Si je pouvais le laver dans une solution d'acide sulfurique, dit encore mon oncle, j'en ferais disparaître toutes les parties terreuses et ces coquillages resplendissants qui sont incrustés en lui. Mais le précieux dissolvant me manque. Cependant, tel il est, tel ce corps nous racontera sa propre histoire.» Ici, le professeur prit le cadavre fossile et le manoeuvra avec la dextérité d'un montreur de curiosités. «Vous le voyez, reprit-il, il n'a pas six pieds de long, et nous sommes loin des prétendus géants. Quant à la race à laquelle il appartient, elle est incontestablement caucasique. C'est la race blanche, c'est la nôtre! Le crâne de ce fossile est régulièrement ovoïde, sans développement des pommettes, sans projection de la mâchoire. Il ne présente aucun caractère de ce prognathisme qui modifie l'angle facial1. Mesurez cet angle, il est presque de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Mais j'irai plus loin encore dans le chemin des déductions, et j'oserai dire que cet échantillon humain appartient à la famille japétique, répandue depuis les Indes jusqu'aux limites de l'Europe occidentale. Ne souriez pas, Messieurs!» 1. L'angle facial est formé par deux plans, l'un plus ou moins vertical qui est tangent au front et aux incisives, l'autre horizontal, qui passe par l'ouverture des conduits auditifs et l'épine nasale inférieure. On appelle prognathisme, en langue anthropologique, cette projection de la mâchoire qui modifie l'angle facial. Personne ne souriait, mais le professeur avait une telle habitude de voir les visages s'épanouir pendant ses savantes dissertations! «Oui, reprit-il avec une animation nouvelle, c'est là un homme fossile, et contemporain des Mastodontes dont les ossements emplissent cet amphithéâtre. Mais de vous dire par quelle route il est arrivé là, comment ces couches où il était enfoui ont glissé, jusque dans cette énorme cavité du globe, c'est ce que je ne me permettrai pas. Sans doute, à l'époque quaternaire, des troubles considérables se manifestaient encore dans l'écorce terrestre: le refroidissement continu du globe produisait des cassures, des fentes, des failles, où dévalait vraisemblablement une partie du terrain supérieur. Je ne me prononce pas, mais enfin l'homme est là, entouré des ouvrages de sa main, de ces haches, de ces silex taillés qui ont constitué l'âge de pierre, et à moins qu'il n'y soit venu comme moi en touriste, en pionnier de la science, je ne puis mettre en doute l'authenticité de son antique origine.» Le professeur se tut, et j'éclatai en applaudissements unanimes. D'ailleurs mon oncle avait raison, et de plus savants que son neveu eussent été fort empêchés de le combattre. Autre indice. Ce corps fossilisé n'était pas le seul de l'immense ossuaire. D'autres corps se rencontraient à chaque pas que nous faisions dans cette poussière, et mon oncle pouvait choisir le plus merveilleux de ces échantillons pour convaincre les incrédules. En vérité, c'était un étonnant spectacle que celui de ces générations d'hommes et d'animaux confondus dans ce cimetière. Mais une question grave se présentait, que nous n'osions résoudre. Ces êtres animés avaient-ils glissé par une convulsion du sol vers les rivages de la mer Lidenbrock, alors qu'ils étaient déjà réduits en poussière? Ou plutôt vécurent-ils ici, dans ce monde souterrain, sous ce ciel factice, naissant et mourant comme les habitants de la terre? Jusqu'ici, les monstres marins, les poissons seuls, nous étaient apparus vivants! Quelque homme de l'abîme errait-il encore sur ces grèves désertes? XXXIX Pendant une demi-heure encore, nos pieds foulèrent ces couches d'ossements. Nous allions en avant, poussés par une ardente curiosité. Quelles autres merveilles renfermait cette caverne, quels trésors pour la science? Mon regard s'attendait à toutes les surprises, mon imagination à tous les étonnements. Les rivages de la mer avaient depuis longtemps disparu derrière les collines de l'ossuaire. L'imprudent professeur, s'inquiétant peu de d'égarer, m'entraînait au loin. Nous avancions silencieusement, baignés dans les ondes électriques. Par un phénomène que je ne puis expliquer, et grâce à sa diffusion, complète alors, la lumière éclairait uniformément les diverses faces des objets. Son foyer n'existait plus en un point déterminé de l'espace et elle ne produisait aucun effet d'ombre. On aurait pu se croire en plein midi et on plein été, au milieu des régions équatoriales, sous les rayons verticaux du soleil. Toute vapeur avait disparu. Les rochers, les montagnes lointaines, quelques masses confuses de forêts éloignées, prenaient un étrange aspect sous l'égale distribution du fluide lumineux. Nous ressemblions à ce fantastique personnage d'Hoffmann qui a perdu son ombre. Après une marche d'un mille, apparut la lisière d'une forêt immense, mais non plus un de ces bois de champignons qui avoisinaient Port-Graüben. C'était la végétation de l'époque tertiaire dans toute sa magnificence. De grands palmiers, d'espèces aujourd'hui disparues, de superbes palmacites, des pins, des ifs, des cyprès, des thuyas, représentaient la famille des conifères, et se reliaient entre eux par un réseau de lianes inextricables. Un tapis de mousses et d'hépathiques revêtait moelleusement le sol. Quelques ruisseaux murmuraient sous ces ombrages, peu dignes de ce nom, puisqu'ils ne produiraient pas d'ombre. Sur leurs bords croissaient des fougères arborescentes semblables à celles des serres chaudes du globe habité. Seulement, la couleur manquait à ces arbres, à ces arbustes, à ces plantes, privés de la vivifiante chaleur du soleil. Tout se confondait dans une teinte uniforme, brunâtre et comme passée. Les feuilles étaient dépourvues de leur verdeur, et les fleurs elles-mêmes, si nombreuses à cette époque tertiaire qui les vit naître, alors sans couleurs et sans parfums, semblaient faites d'un papier décoloré sous l'action de l'atmosphère. Mon oncle Lidenbrock s'aventura sous ces gigantesques taillis. Je le suivis, non sans une certaine appréhension. Puisque la nature avait fait là les frais d'une alimentation végétale, pourquoi les redoutables mammifères ne s'y rencontreraient-ils pas? J'apercevais dans ces larges clairières que laissaient les arbres abattus et rongés par le temps, des légumineuses, des acérines, des rubiacées, et mille arbrisseaux comestibles, chers aux ruminants de toutes les périodes. Puis apparaissaient, confondus et entremêlés, les arbres des contrées si différentes de la surface du globe, le chêne croissant près du palmier, l'eucalyptus australien s'appuyant au sapin de la Norwége, le bouleau du Nord confondant ses branches avec les branches du kauris zélandais. C'était à confondre la raison des classificateurs les plus ingénieux de la botanique terrestre. Soudain je m'arrêtai. De la main, je retins mon oncle. La lumière diffuse permettait d'apercevoir les moindres objets dans la profondeur des taillis. J'avais cru voir… non? réellement, de mes yeux, je voyais des formes immenses s'agiter sous les arbres! En effet, c'étaient des animaux gigantesques, tout un troupeau de Mastodontes, non plus fossiles, mais vivants, et semblables à ceux dont les restes furent découverts en 1801 dans les marais de l'Ohio! J'apercevais ces grands éléphants dont les trompes grouillaient sous les arbres comme une légion de serpents. J'entendais le bruit de leurs longues défenses dont l'ivoire taraudait les vieux troncs. Les branches craquaient, et les feuilles arrachées par masses considérables s'engouffraient dans la vaste gueule de ces monstres. Ce rêve, où j'avais vu renaître tout ce monde des temps antéhistoriques, des époques ternaire et quaternaire, se réalisait donc enfin! Et nous étions là, seuls, dans les entrailles du globe, à la merci de ses farouches habitants! Mon oncle regardait. «Allons, dit-il tout d'un coup en me saisissant le bras, en avant, en avant! —Non! m'écriai-je, non! Nous sommes sans armes! Que ferions-nous au milieu de ce troupeau de quadrupèdes géants? Venez, mon oncle, venez! Nulle créature humaine ne peut braver impunément la colère de ces monstres. —Nulle créature humaine! répondit mon oncle, en baissant la voix! Tu te trompes, Axel! Regarde, regarde, là-bas! Il me semble que j'aperçois un être vivant! un être semblable à nous! un homme!» Je regardai, haussant les épaules, et décidé à pousser l'incrédulité jusqu'à ses dernières limites. Mais, quoique j'en eus, il fallut bien me rendre à l'évidence. En effet, à moins d'un quart de mille, appuyé au tronc d'un kauris énorme, un être humain, un Protée de ces contrées souterraines, un nouveau fils de Neptune, gardait cet innombrable troupeau de Mastodontes! Immanis pecoris custos, immanior ipse! Oui! immanior ipse! Ce n'était plus l'être fossile dont nous avions relevé le cadavre dans l'ossuaire, c'était un géant capable de commander à ces monstres. Sa taille dépassait douze pieds. Sa tête grosse comme la tête d'un buffle, disparaissait dans les broussailles d'une chevelure inculte. On eût dit une véritable crinière, semblable a celle de l'éléphant des premiers âges. Il brandissait de la main une branche énorme, digne houlette de ce berger antédiluvien. Nous étions restés immobiles, stupéfaits. Mais nous pouvions être aperçus. Il fallait fuir. «Venez, venez! m'écriai-je, en entraînant mon oncle, qui pour la première fois se laissa faire! Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions hors de la vue de ce redoutable ennemi. Et maintenant que j'y songe tranquillement, maintenant que le calme s'est refait dans mon esprit, que des mois se sont écoulés depuis cette étrange et surnaturelle rencontre, que penser, que croire? Non! c'est impossible! Nos sens ont été abusés, nos yeux n'ont pas vu ce qu'ils voyaient! Nulle créature humaine n'existe dans ce monde subterrestre! Nulle génération d'hommes n'habite ces cavernes inférieures du globe, sans se soucier des habitants de sa surface, sans communication avec eux! C'est insensé, profondément insensé! J'aime mieux admettre l'existence de quelque animal dont la structure se rapproche de la structure humaine, de quelque singe des premières époques géologiques, de quelque Protopithèque, de quelque Mésopithèque semblable à celui que découvrit M. Lartet dans le gîte ossifère de Sansan! Mais celui-ci dépassait par sa taille toutes les mesures données par la paléontologie! N'importe! Un singe, oui, un singe, si invraisemblable qu'il soit! Mais un homme, un homme vivant, et avec lui toute une génération enfouie dans les entrailles de la terre! Jamais! Cependant nous avions quitté la forêt claire et lumineuse, muets d'étonnement, accablés sous une stupéfaction qui touchait à l'abrutissement. Nous courions malgré nous. C'était une vraie fuite, semblable à ces entraînements effroyables que l'on subit dans certains cauchemars. Instinctivement, nous revenions vers la mer Lidenbrock, et je ne sais dans quelles divagations mon esprit se fût emporté, sans une préoccupation qui me ramena à des observations plus pratiques. Bien que je fusse certain de fouler un sol entièrement vierge de nos pas, j'apercevais souvent des agrégations de rochers dont la forme rappelait ceux de Port-Graüben. C'était parfois à s'y méprendre. Des ruisseaux et des cascades tombaient par centaines des saillies de rocs, je croyais revoir la couche de surtarbrandur, notre fidèle Hans-bach et la grotte où j'étais revenu à la vie; puis, quelques pas plus loin, la disposition des contre-forts, l'apparition d'un ruisseau, le profil surprenant d'un rocher venaient me rejeter dans le doute. Le professeur partageait mon indécision; il ne pouvait s'y reconnaître au milieu de ce panorama uniforme. Je le compris à quelques mots qui lui échappèrent. «Évidemment, lui dis-je, nous n'avons pas abordé à notre point de départ, mais certainement, en contournant le rivage, nous nous rapprocherons de Port-Graüben. —Dans ce cas, répondit mon oncle, il est inutile de continuer cette exploration, et le mieux est de retourner au radeau. Mais ne te trompes-tu pas, Axel? —Il est difficile de se prononcer, car tous ces rochers se ressemblent. Il me semble pourtant reconnaître le promontoire au pied duquel Hans a construit son embarcation. Nous devons être près du petit port, si même ce n'est pas ici, ajoutai-je en examinant une crique que je crus reconnaître. —Mais non, Axel, nous retrouverions au moins nos propres traces, et je ne vois rien… —Mais je vois, moi! m'écriai-je, en m'élançant vers un objet qui brillait sur le sable. —Qu'est-ce donc? —Voilà! répondis-je, et je montrai à mon oncle un poignard que je venais de ramasser. —Tiens! dit-il, tu avais donc emporté cette arme avec toi? —Moi, aucunement, mais vous, je suppose? —Non pas, que je sache; je n'ai jamais eu cet objet en ma possession. —Et moi encore moins, mon oncle. —Voilà qui est particulier. —Mais non, c'est bien simple; les Islandais ont souvent des armes de ce genre, et Hans, à qui celle-ci appartient, l'a perdue sur cette plage… —Hans!» fit mon oncle en secouant la tête. Puis il examina l'arme avec attention. «Axel, me dit-il d'un ton grave, ce poignard est une arme du seizième siècle, une véritable dague, de celles que les gentilshommes portaient à leur ceinture pour donner le coup de grâce; elle est d'origine espagnole; elle n'appartient ni à toi, ni à moi, ni au chasseur! —Oserez-vous dire?… —Vois, elle ne s'est pas ébréchée ainsi à s'enfoncer dans la gorge des gens; sa lame est couverte d'une couche de rouille qui ne date ni d'un jour, ni d'un an, ni d'un siècle!» Le professeur s'animait, suivant son habitude, en se laissant emporter par son imagination. «Axel, reprit-il, nous sommes sur la voie de la grande découverte! Cette lame est restée abandonnée sur le sable depuis cent, deux cents, trois cents ans, et s'est ébréchée sur les rocs de cette mer souterraine! —Mais elle n'est pas venue seule! m'écriai-je; elle n'a pas été se tordre d'elle-même! quelqu'un nous a précédés!… —Oui, un homme. —Et cet homme? —Cet homme a gravé son nom avec ce poignard! Cet homme a voulu encore une fois marquer de sa main la route du centre! Cherchons, cherchons!» Et, prodigieusement intéressés, nous voilà longeant la haute muraille, interrogeant les moindres fissures qui pouvaient se changer en galerie. Nous arrivâmes ainsi à un endroit où le rivage se resserrait. La mer venait presque baigner le pied des contre-forts, laissant un passage large d'une toise au plus. Entre deux avancées de roc, on apercevait l'entrée d'un tunnel obscur. Là, sur une plaque de granit, apparaissaient deux lettres mystérieuses à demi rongées, les deux initiales du hardi et fantastique voyageur: * D0 * BC * «A. S.! s'écria mon oncle. Arne Saknussemm! Toujours Arne Saknussemm!» XL Depuis le commencement du voyage, j'avais passé par bien des étonnements; je devais me croire à l'abri des surprises et blasé sur tout émerveillement. Cependant, à la vue de ces deux lettres gravées là depuis trois cents ans, je demeurai dans un ébahissement voisin de la stupidité. Non seulement la signature du savant alchimiste se lisait sur le roc, mais encore le stylet qui l'avait tracée était entre mes mains. A moins d'être d'une insigne mauvaise foi, je ne pouvais plus mettre en doute l'existence du voyageur et la réalité de son voyage. Pendant que ces réflexions tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, le professeur Lidenbrock se laissait aller à un accès un peu dithyrambique à l'endroit d'Arne Saknussemm. «Merveilleux génie! s'écriait-il, tu n'as rien oublié de ce qui pouvait ouvrir à d'autres mortels les routes de l'écorce terrestre, et tes semblables peuvent retrouver les traces que tes pieds ont laissées, il y trois siècles, au fond de ces souterrains obscurs! A d'autres regards que les tiens, tu as réservé la contemplation de ces merveilles! Ton nom gravé d'étapes en étapes conduit droit à son but le voyageur assez audacieux pour te suivre, et, au centre même de notre planète, il se trouvera encore inscrit de ta propre main. Eh bien! moi aussi, j'irai signer de mon nom cette dernière page de granit! Mais que, dès maintenant, ce cap vu par toi près de cette mer découverte par toi, soit à jamais appelé le cap Saknussemm!» Voilà ce que j'entendis, ou à peu près, et je me sentis gagné par l'enthousiasme que respiraient ces paroles. Un feu intérieur se ranima dans ma poitrine! J'oubliai tout, et les dangers du voyage, et les périls du retour. Ce qu'un autre avait fait, je voulais le faire aussi, et rien de ce qui était humain ne me paraissait impossible! «En avant, en avant!» m'écriai-je. Je m'élançais déjà vers la sombre galerie, quand le professeur m'arrêta, et lui, l'homme des emportements, il me conseilla la patience et le sang-froid. «Retournons d'abord vers Hans, dit-il, et ramenons le radeau à cette place.» J'obéis à cet ordre, non sans peine, et je me glissai rapidement au milieu des roches du rivage. «Savez-vous, mon oncle, dis-je en marchant, que nous avons été singulièrement servis par les circonstances jusqu'ici! —Ah! tu trouves, Axel? —Sans doute, et il n'est pas jusqu'à la tempête qui ne nous ait remis dans le droit chemin. Béni soit l'orage! Il nous a ramenés à cette côte d'où le beau temps nous eût éloignés! Supposez un instant que nous eussions touché de notre proue (la proue d'un radeau!) les rivages méridionaux de la mer Lidenbrock, que serions-nous devenus? Le nom de Saknussemm n'aurait pas apparu à nos yeux, et maintenant nous serions abandonnés sur une plage sans issue. —Oui, Axel, il y a quelque chose de providentiel à ce que, voguant vers le sud, nous soyons précisément revenus au nord et au cap Saknussemm. Je dois dire que c'est plus qu'étonnant, et il y a là un fait dont l'explication m'échappe absolument. —Eh! qu'importe! il n'y a pas à expliquer les faits, mais à en profiter! —Sans doute, mon garçon, mais… —Mais nous allons reprendre la route du nord, passer sous les contrées septentrionales de l'Europe, la Suède, la Russie, la Sibérie, que sais-je! au lieu de nous enfoncer sous les déserts de l'Afrique ou les flots de l'Océan, et je ne veux pas en savoir davantage! —Oui, Axel, tu as raison, et tout est pour le mieux, puisque nous abandonnons cette mer horizontale qui ne pouvait mener à rien. Nous allons descendre, encore descendre, et toujours descendre! Sais-tu bien que, pour arriver au centre du globe, il n'y a plus que quinze cents lieues à franchir! —Bah! m'écriai-je, ce n'est vraiment pas la peine d'en parler! En route! en route!» Ces discours insensés duraient encore quand nous rejoignîmes le chasseur. Tout était préparé pour un départ immédiat; pas un colis qui ne fût embarqué; nous prîmes place sur le radeau, et la voile hissée, Hans se dirigea en suivant la côte vers le cap Saknussemm. Le vent n'était pas favorable à un genre d'embarcation qui ne pouvait tenir le plus près. Aussi, en maint endroit, il fallut avancer à l'aide des bâtons ferrés. Souvent les rochers, allongés à fleur d'eau, nous forcèrent de faire des détours assez longs. Enfin, après trois heures de navigation, c'est-à-dire vers six heures du soir, on atteignait un endroit propice au débarquement. Je sautai à terre, suivi de mon oncle et de l'Islandais. Cette traversée ne m'avait pas calmé. Au contraire, je proposai même de brûler «nos vaisseaux», afin de nous couper toute retraite. Mais mon oncle s'y opposa. Je le trouvai singulièrement tiède. «Au moins, dis-je, partons sans perdre un instant. —Oui, mon garçon; mais auparavant, examinons cette nouvelle galerie, afin de savoir s'il faut préparer nos échelles.» Mon oncle mit son appareil de Ruhmkorff en activité; le radeau, attaché au rivage, fut laissé seul; d'ailleurs, l'ouverture de la galerie n'était pas à vingt pas de là, et notre petite troupe, moi en tête, s'y rendit sans retard. L'orifice, à peu près circulaire, présentait un diamètre de cinq pieds environ; le sombre tunnel était taillé dans le roc vif et soigneusement alésé par les matières éruptives auxquelles il donnait autrefois passage; sa partie inférieure affleurait le sol, de telle façon que l'on put y pénétrer sans aucune difficulté. Nous suivions un plan presque horizontal, quand, au bout de six pas, notre marche fut interrompue par l'interposition d'un bloc énorme. «Maudit roc!» m'écriai-je avec colère, en me voyant subitement arrêté par un obstacle infranchissable. Nous eûmes beau chercher à droite et à gauche, en bas et en haut, il n'existait aucun passage, aucune bifurcation. J'éprouvai un vif désappointement, et je ne voulais pas admettre la réalité de l'obstacle. Je me baissai. Je regardai au-dessous du bloc. Nul interstice. Au-dessus. Même barrière de granit. Hans porta la lumière de la lampe sur tous les points de la paroi; mais celle-ci n'offrait aucune solution de continuité. Il fallait renoncer à tout espoir de passer. Je m'étais assis sur le sol; mon oncle arpentait le couloir à grands pas. «Mais alors Saknussemm? m'écriai-je. —Oui, fit mon oncle, a-t-il donc été arrêté par cette porte de pierre? —Non! non! Repris-je avec vivacité. Ce quartier de roc, par suite d'une secousse quelconque, ou l'un de ces phénomènes magnétiques qui agitent l'écorce terrestre, a brusquement fermé ce passage. Bien des années se sont écoulées entre le retour de Saknussemm et la chute de ce bloc. N'est-il pas évident que cette galerie a été autrefois le chemin des laves, et qu'alors les matières éruptives y circulaient librement. Voyez, il y a des fissures récentes qui sillonnent ce plafond de granit; il est fait de morceaux rapportés, de pierres énormes, comme si la main de quelque géant eût travaillé à cette substruction; mais, un jour, la poussée a été plus forte, et ce bloc, semblable à une clef de voûte qui manque, a glissé jusqu'au sol en obstruant tout passage. Voilà un obstacle accidentel que Saknussemm n'a pas rencontré, et si nous ne le renversons pas, nous sommes indignes d'arriver au centre du monde!» Voilà comment je parlais! L'âme du professeur avait passé tout entière en moi. Le génie des découvertes m'inspirait. J'oubliais le passé, je dédaignais l'avenir. Rien n'existait plus pour moi à la surface de ce sphéroïde au sein duquel je m'étais engouffré, ni les villes, ni les campagnes, ni Hambourg, ni König-strasse, ni ma pauvre Graüben, qui devait me croire à jamais perdu dans les entrailles de la terre. «Eh bien! reprit mon oncle, à coups de pioche, à coups de pic, faisons notre route et renversons ces murailles! —C'est trop dur pour le pic, m'écriai-je. —Alors la pioche! —C'est trop long pour la pioche! —Mais!… —Eh bien! la poudre! la mine! minons, et faisons sauter l'obstacle! —La poudre! —Oui! il ne s'agit que d'un bout de roc à briser! —Hans, à l'ouvrage!» s'écria mon oncle. L'Islandais retourna au radeau, et revint bientôt avec un pic dont il se servit pour creuser un fourneau de mine. Ce n'était pas un mince travail. Il s'agissait de faire un trou assez considérable pour contenir cinquante livres de fulmicoton, dont la puissance expansive est quatre fois plus grande que celle de la poudre à canon. J'étais dans une prodigieuse surexcitation d'esprit. Pendant que Hans travaillait, j'aidai activement mon oncle à préparer une longue mèche faite avec de la poudre mouillée et renfermée dans un boyau de toile. «Nous passerons! disais-je. —Nous passerons,» répétait mon oncle. À minuit, notre travail de mineurs fut entièrement terminé; la charge de fulmi-coton se trouvait enfouie dans le fourneau, et la mèche, se déroulant à travers la galerie, venait aboutir au dehors. Une étincelle suffisait maintenant pour mettre ce formidable engin en activité. «À demain,» dit le professeur. Il fallut bien me résigner et attendre encore pendant six grandes heures! XLI Le lendemain, jeudi, 27 août, fut une date célèbre de ce voyage subterrestre. Elle ne me revient pas à l'esprit sans que l'épouvante ne fasse encore battre mon coeur. A partir de ce moment, notre raison, notre jugement, notre ingéniosité, n'ont plus voix au chapitre, et nous allons devenir le jouet des phénomènes de la terre. A six heures, nous étions sur pied. Le moment approchait de nous frayer par la poudre un passage à travers l'écorce de granit. Je sollicitai l'honneur de mettre le feu à la mine. Cela fait, je devais rejoindre mes compagnons sur le radeau qui n'avait point été déchargé; puis nous prendrions au large, afin de parer aux dangers de l'explosion, dont les effets pouvaient ne pas se concentrer à l'intérieur du massif. La mèche devait brûler pondant dix minutes, selon nos calculs, avant de porter le feu à la chambre des poudres. J'avais donc le temps nécessaire pour regagner le radeau. Je me préparai à remplir mon rôle, non sans une certaine émotion. Après un repas rapide, mon oncle et le chasseur s'embarquèrent, tandis que je restais sur le rivage. J'étais muni d'une lanterne allumée qui devait me servir à mettre le feu à la mèche. «Va, mon garçon, me dit mon oncle, et reviens immédiatement nous rejoindre. —Soyez tranquille, mon oncle, je ne m'amuserai point en route.» Aussitôt je me dirigeai vers l'orifice de la galerie, j'ouvris ma lanterne, et je saisis l'extrémité de la mèche. Le professeur tenait son chronomètre à la main. «Es-tu prêt? me cria-t-il. —Je suis prêt. —Eh bien! feu, mon garçon!» Je plongeai rapidement dans la flamme la mèche, qui pétilla à son contact, et, tout en courant, je revins au rivage. «Embarque, fit mon oncle, et débordons.» Hans, d'une vigoureuse poussée, nous rejeta en mer. Le radeau s'éloigna d'une vingtaine de toises. C'était un moment palpitant. Le professeur suivait de l'oeil l'aiguille du chronomètre. «Encore cinq minutes, disait-il. Encore quatre. Encore trois.» Mon pouls battait des demi-secondes. «Encore deux. Une!… Croulez, montagnes de granit!» Que se passa-t-il alors? Le bruit de la détonation, je crois que je ne l'entendis pas. Mais la forme des rochers se modifia subitement à mes regards; ils s'ouvrirent comme un rideau. J'aperçus un insondable abîme qui se creusait en plein rivage. La mer, prise de vertige, ne fut plus qu'une vague énorme, sur le dos de laquelle le radeau s'éleva perpendiculairement. Nous fûmes renversés tous les trois. En moins d'une seconde, la lumière fit place à la plus profonde obscurité. Puis je sentis l'appui solide manquer, non à mes pieds, mais au radeau. Je crus qu'il coulait à pic. Il n'en était rien. J'aurais voulu adresser la parole à mon oncle; mais le mugissement des eaux, l'eût empêché de m'entendre. Malgré les ténèbres, le bruit, la surprise, l'émotion, je compris ce qui venait de se passer. Au delà du roc qui venait de sauter, il existait un abîme. L'explosion avait déterminé une sorte de tremblement de terre dans ce sol coupé de fissures, le gouffre s'était ouvert, et la mer, changée en torrent, nous y entraînait avec elle. Je me sentis perdu. Une heure, deux heures, que sais-je! se passèrent ainsi. Nous nous serrions les coudes, nous nous tenions les mains afin de n'être pas précipités hors du radeau; des chocs d'une extrême violence se produisaient, quand il heurtait la muraille. Cependant ces heurts étaient rares, d'où je conclus que la galerie s'élargissait considérablement. C'était, à n'en pas douter, le chemin de Saknussemm; mais, au lieu de le descendre seul, nous avions, par notre imprudence, entraîné toute une mer avec nous. Ces idées, on le comprend, se présentèrent à mon esprit sous une forme vague et obscure. Je les associais difficilement pendant cette course vertigineuse qui ressemblait à une chute. À en juger par l'air qui me fouettait le visage, elle devait surpasser celle des trains les plus rapides. Allumer une torche dans ces conditions était donc impossible, et notre dernier appareil électrique avait été brisé au moment de l'explosion. Je fus donc fort surpris de voir une lumière, briller tout à coup près de moi. La figure calme de Hans s'éclaira. L'adroit chasseur était parvenu à allumer la lanterne, et, bien que sa flamme vacillât à s'éteindre, elle jeta quelques lueurs dans l'épouvantable obscurité. La galerie était large. J'avais eu raison de la juger telle. Notre insuffisante lumière ne nous permettait pas d'apercevoir ses deux murailles à la fois. La pente des eaux qui nous emportaient dépassait celle des plus insurmontables rapides de l'Amérique; leur surface semblait faite d'un faisceau de flèches liquides décochées avec une extrême puissance. Je ne puis rendre mon impression par une comparaison plus juste. Le radeau, pris par certains remous, filait parfois en tournoyant Lorsqu'il s'approchait des parois de la galerie, j'y projetais la lumière de la lanterne, et je pouvais juger de sa vitesse à voir les saillies du roc se changer en traits continus, de telle sorte que nous étions enserrés dans un réseau de lignes mouvantes. J'estimai que notre vitesse devait atteindre trente lieues à l'heure. Mon oncle et moi, nous regardions d'un oeil hagard, accotés au tronçon du mât, qui, au moment de la catastrophe, s'était rompu net. Nous tournions le dos à l'air, afin de ne pas être étouffés par la rapidité d'un mouvement que nulle puissance humaine ne pouvait enrayer. Cependant les heures s'écoulèrent. La situation ne changeait pas, mais un incident vint la compliquer. En cherchant à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cargaison, je vis que la plus grande partie des objets embarqués avaient disparu au moment de l'explosion, lorsque la mer nous assaillit si violemment! Je voulus savoir exactement à quoi m'en tenir sur nos ressources, et, la lanterne à la main, je commençai mes recherches. De nos instruments, il ne restait plus que la boussole et le chronomètre. Les échelles et les cordes se réduisaient à un bout de câble enroulé autour du tronçon de mât. Pas une pioche, pas un pic, pas un marteau, et, malheur irréparable, nous n'avions pas de vivres pour un jour! Je me mis à fouiller les interstices du radeau, les moindres coins formés par les poutres et la jointure des planches. Rien! nos provisions consistaient uniquement en un morceau de viande sèche et quelques biscuits. Je regardais d'un air stupide! Je ne voulais pas comprendre! Et cependant de quel danger me préoccupais-je? Quand les vivres eussent été suffisants pour des mois, pour des années, comment sortir des abîmes où nous entraînait cet irrésistible torrent? A quoi bon craindre les tortures de la faim, quand la mort s'offrait déjà sous tant d'autres formes? Mourir d'inanition, est-ce que nous en aurions le temps? Pourtant, par une inexplicable bizarrerie de l'imagination, j'oubliai le péril immédiat pour les menaces de l'avenir qui m'apparurent dans toute leur horreur. D'ailleurs, peut-être pourrions-nous échapper aux fureurs du torrent et revenir à la surface du globe. Comment? je l'ignore. Où? Qu'importe! Une chance sur mille est toujours une chance, tandis que la mort par la faim ne nous laissait d'espoir dans aucune proportion, si petite qu'elle fût. La pensée me vint de tout dire à mon oncle, de lui montrer à quel dénûment nous étions réduits, et de faire l'exact calcul du temps qui nous restait à vivre. Mais j'eus le courage de me taire. Je voulais lui laisser tout son sang-froid. En ce moment, la lumière de la lanterne baissa peu à peu et s'éteignit entièrement. La mèche avait brûlé jusqu'au bout. L'obscurité redevint absolue. Il ne fallait plus songer à dissiper ces impénétrables ténèbres. Il restait encore une torche, mais elle n'aurait pu se maintenir allumée. Alors, comme un enfant, je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir toute cette obscurité. Après un laps de temps assez long, la vitesse de notre course redoubla. Je m'en aperçus à la réverbération de l'air sur mon visage. La pente des eaux devenait excessive. Je crois véritablement que nous ne glissions plus. Nous tombions. J'avais en moi l'impression d'une chute presque verticale. La main de mon oncle et celle de Hans, cramponnées à mes bras, me retenaient avec vigueur. Tout à coup, après un temps inappréciable, je ressentis comme un choc; le radeau n'avait pas heurté un corps dur, mais il s'était subitement arrêté dans sa chute. Une trombe d'eau, une immense colonne liquide s'abattit à sa surface. Je fus suffoqué. Je me noyais. Cependant, cette inondation soudaine ne dura pas. En quelques secondes je me trouvai a l'air libre que j'aspirai à pleins poumons. Mon oncle et Hans me serraient le bras à le briser, et le radeau nous portait encore tous les trois. XLII Je suppose qu'il devait être alors dix heures du soir. Le premier de mes sens qui fonctionna après ce dernier assaut fut le sens de l'ouïe. J'entendis presque aussitôt, car ce fut acte d'audition véritable, j'entendis le silence se faire dans la galerie, et succéder à ces mugissements qui, depuis de longues heures, remplissaient mes oreilles. Enfin ces paroles de mon oncle m'arrivèrent comme un murmure: «Nous montons! —Que voulez-vous dire? m'écriai-je. —Oui, nous montons! nous montons!» J'étendis le bras; je touchai la muraille; ma main fut mise en sang. Nous remontions avec une extrême rapidité. «La torche! la torche!» s'écria le professeur. Hans, non sans difficultés, parvint à l'allumer, et, bien que la flamme se rabattît de haut en bas, par suite du mouvement ascensionnel, elle jeta assez de clarté pour éclairer toute la scène. «C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit mon oncle. Nous sommes dans un puits étroit, qui n'a pas quatre toises de diamètre. L'eau, arrivée au fond du gouffre, reprend son niveau et nous monte avec elle. —Oui —Je l'ignore, mais il faut se tenir prêts à tout événement. Nous montons avec une vitesse que j'évalue à deux toises par secondes, soit cent vingt toises par minute, ou plus de trois lieues et demie à l'heure. De ce train-là, on fait du chemin. —Oui, si rien ne nous arrête, si ce puits a une issue! Mais s'il est bouché, si l'air se comprime peu à peu sous la pression de la colonne d'eau, si nous allons être écrasés! —Axel, répondit le professeur avec un grand calme, la situation est presque désespérée, mais il y a quelques chances de salut, et ce sont celles-là que j'examine. Si à chaque instant nous pouvons périr, à chaque instant aussi nous pouvons être sauvés, Soyons donc on mesure de profiter des moindres circonstances. —Mais que faire? —Réparer nos forces en mangeant.» A ces mots, je regardai mon oncle d'un oeil hagard. Ce que je n'avais pas voulu avouer, il fallait enfin le dire; «Manger? répétai-je. —Oui, sans retard.» Le professeur ajouta quelques mots en danois. Hans secoua la tête. «Quoi! s'écria mon oncle, nos provisions sont perdues? —Oui, voilà ce qui reste de vivres! un morceau de viande sèche pour nous trois!» Mon oncle me regardait sans vouloir comprendre mes paroles. «Eh bien! dis-je, croyez-vous encore que nous puissions être sauvés?» Ma demande n'obtint aucune réponse. Une heure se passa. Je commençais à éprouver une faim violente. Mes compagnons souffraient aussi, et pas un de nous n'osait toucher à ce misérable reste d'aliments. Cependant nous montions toujours avec rapidité; parfois l'air nous coupait la respiration comme aux aéronautes dont l'ascension est trop rapide. Mais si ceux-ci éprouvent un froid proportionnel à mesure qu'ils s'élèvent dans les couches atmosphériques, nous subissions un effet absolument contraire. La chaleur s'accroissait d'une inquiétante façon et devait certainement atteindre quarante degrés. Que signifiait un pareil changement? Jusqu'alors les faits avaient donné raison aux théories de Davy et de Lidenbrock; jusqu'alors des conditions particulières de roches réfractaires, d'électricité, de magnétisme avaient modifié les lois générales de la nature, en nous faisant une température modérée, car la théorie du feu central restait, à mes yeux, la seule vraie, la seule explicable. Allions-nous donc revenir à un milieu où ces phénomènes s'accomplissaient dans toute leur rigueur et dans lequel la chaleur réduisait les roches à un complet état de fusion? Je le craignais, et je dis au professeur: «Si nous ne sommes pas noyés ou brisés, si nous ne mourons pas de faim, il nous reste toujours la chance d'être brûlés vifs.» Il se contenta de hausser les épaules et retomba dans ses réflexions. Une heure s'écoula. Et, sauf un léger accroissement dans la température, aucun incident ne modifia la situation. Enfin mon oncle rompit le silence. «Voyons, dit-il, il faut prendre un parti. —Prendre un parti? répliquai-je. —Oui. Il faut réparer nos forces, si nous essayons, en ménageant ce reste de nourriture, de prolonger notre existence de quelques heures, nous serons faibles jusqu'à la fin. —Oui, jusqu'à la fin, qui ne se fera pas attendre. —Eh bien! qu'une chance de salut se présente, qu'un moment d'action soit nécessaire, où trouverons-nous la force d'agir, si nous nous laissons affaiblir par l'inanition? —Eh! mon oncle, ce morceau de viande dévoré, que nous restera-t-il? —Rien, Axel, rien; mais te nourrira-t-il davantage à le manger de tes yeux? Tu fais là les raisonnements d'homme sans volonté, d'un être sans énergie! —Ne désespérez-vous donc pas? m'écriai-je avec irritation. —Non! répliqua fermement le professeur. —Quoi! vous croyez encore à quelque chance de salut? —Oui! certes oui! et tant que son coeur bat, tant que sa chair palpite, je n'admets pas qu'un être doué de volonté laisse en lui place au désespoir.» Quelles paroles! L'homme qui les prononçait en de pareilles circonstances était certainement d'une trempe peu commune. «Enfin, dis-je, que prétendez-vous faire? —Manger ce qui reste de nourriture jusqu'à la dernière miette et réparer nos forces perdues. Ce repas sera notre dernier, soit! mais au moins, au lieu d'être épuisés, nous serons redevenus des hommes. —Eh bien! dévorons!» m'écriai-je. Mon oncle prit le morceau de viande et les quelques biscuits échappés au naufrage; il fit trois portions égales et les distribua. Cela faisait environ une livre d'aliments pour chacun. Le professeur mangea avidement, avec une sorte d'emportement fébrile; moi, sans plaisir, malgré ma faim, et presque avec dégoût; Hans, tranquillement, modérément, mâchant sans bruit de petites bouchées et les savourant avec le calme d'un homme que les soucis de l'avenir ne pouvaient inquiéter. Il avait, en furetant bien, retrouvé une gourde à demi pleine de genièvre; il nous l'offrit, et cette bienfaisante liqueur eut la force de me ranimer un peu. «Förträfflig! dit Hans en buvant à son tour. —Excellent!» riposta mon oncle. J'avais repris quelque espoir. Mais notre dernier repas venait d'être achevé. Il était alors cinq heures du matin. L'homme est ainsi fait, que sa santé est un effet purement négatif; une fois le besoin de manger satisfait, on se figure difficilement les horreurs de la faim; il faut les éprouver, pour les comprendre. Aussi, au sortir d'un long jeûne, quelques bouchées de biscuit et de viande triomphèrent de nos douleurs passées. Cependant, après ce repas, chacun se laissa aller à ses réflexions. A quoi songeait Hans, cet homme de l'extrême Occident, que dominait la résignation fataliste des Orientaux? Pour mon compte, mes pensées n'étaient faites que de souvenirs, et ceux-ci me ramenaient à la surface de ce globe que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter. La maison de König-strasse, ma pauvre Graüben, la bonne Marthe, passèrent comme des visions devant mes yeux, et, dans les grondements lugubres qui couraient à travers le massif, je croyais surprendre le bruit des cités de la terre. Pour mon oncle, «toujours à son affaire», la torche à la main, il examinait avec attention la nature des terrains; il cherchait à reconnaître sa situation par l'observation des couches superposées. Ce calcul, ou mieux cette estime, ne pouvait être que fort approximative; mais un savant est toujours un savant, quand il parvient à conserver son sang-froid, et certes, le professeur Lidenbrock possédait cette qualité à un degré peu ordinaire. Je l'entendais murmurer des mots de la science géologique; je les comprenais, et je m'intéressais malgré moi à cette étude suprême. «Granit éruptif, disait-il; nous sommes encore à l'époque primitive; mais nous montons! nous montons! Qui sait?» Qui sait? Il espérait toujours. De sa main il tâtait la paroi verticale, et, quelques instants plus tard, il reprenait ainsi: «Voilà les gneiss! voilà les micaschistes! Bon! à bientôt les terrains de l'époque de transition, et alors…» Que voulait dire le professeur? Pouvait-il mesurer l'épaisseur de l'écorce terrestre suspendue sur notre tête? Possédait-il un moyen quelconque de faire ce calcul? Non. Le manomètre lui manquait, et nulle estime ne pouvait le suppléer. Cependant la température s'accroissait dans une forte proportion et je me sentais baigné au milieu d'une atmosphère brûlante. Je ne pouvais la comparer qu'à la chaleur renvoyée par les fourneaux d'une fonderie à l'heure des coulées. Peu à peu, Hans, mon oncle et moi, nous avions dû quitter nos vestes et nos gilets; le moindre vêtement devenait une cause de malaise, pour ne pas dire de souffrances. «Montons-nous donc vers un foyer incandescent? m'écriai-je, à un moment où la chaleur redoublait. —Non, répondit mon oncle, c'est impossible! c'est impossible! —Cependant, dis-je en tâtant la paroi, cette muraille est brûlante!» Au moment où je prononçai ces paroles, ma main ayant effleuré l'eau, je dus la retirer au plus vite. «L'eau est brûlante!» m'écriai-je. Le professeur, cette fois, ne répondit que par un geste de colère. Alors, une invincible épouvante s'empara de mon cerveau et ne le quitta plus. J'avais le sentiment d'une catastrophe prochaine, et telle que la plus audacieuse imagination n'aurait pu la concevoir. Une idée, d'abord vague, incertaine, se changeait en certitude dans mon esprit. Je la repoussai, mais elle revint avec obstination. Je n'osais la formuler. Cependant quelques observations involontaires déterminèrent ma conviction; à la lueur douteuse de la torche, je remarquai des mouvements désordonnés dans les couches granitiques; un phénomène allait évidemment se produire, dans lequel l'électricité jouait un rôle; puis cette chaleur excessive, cette eau bouillonnante!… Je résolus d'observer la boussole. Elle était affolée! XLIII Oui, affolée! L'aiguille sautait d'un pôle à l'autre avec de brusques secousses, parcourait tous les points du cadran, et tournait, comme si elle eût été prise de vertige. Je savais bien que, d'après les théories les plus acceptées, l'écorce minérale du globe, n'est jamais dans un état de repos absolu; les modifications amenées par la décomposition des matières internes, l'agitation provenant des grands courants liquides, l'action du magnétisme, tendent à l'ébranler incessamment, alors même que les êtres disséminés à sa surface ne soupçonnent pas son agitation. Ce phénomène ne m'aurait donc pas autrement effrayé, ou du moins il n'eût pas fait naître dans mon esprit une idée terrible. Mais d'autres faits, certains détails sui generis, ne purent me tromper plus longtemps; les détonations se multipliaient avec une effrayante intensité; je ne pouvais les comparer qu'au bruit que feraient un grand nombre de chariots entraînés rapidement sur le pavé. C'était un tonnerre continu. Puis, la boussole affolée, secouée par les phénomènes électriques, me confirmait dans mon opinion; l'écorce minérale menaçait de se rompre, les massifs granitiques de se rejoindre, la fissure de se combler, le vide de se remplir, et nous, pauvres atomes, nous allions être écrasés dans cette formidable étreinte. «Mon oncle, mon oncle! m'écriai-je, nous sommes perdus! —Quelle est cette nouvelle terreur? me répondit-il avec un calme surprenant. Qu'as-tu donc? —Ce que j'ai! Observez ces murailles qui s'agitent, ce massif qui se disloque, cette chaleur torride, cette eau qui bouillonne, ces vapeurs qui s'épaississent, cette aiguille folle, tous les indices d'un tremblement de terre!» Mon oncle secoua doucement la tête «Un tremblement de terre? fit-il. —Oui! —Mon garçon, je crois que tu te trompes! —Quoi! vous ne reconnaissez pas ces symptômes? —D'un tremblement de terre? non! J'attends mieux que cela! —Que voulez-vous dire? —Une éruption, Axel. —Une éruption! dis-je; nous sommes dans la cheminée d'un volcan en activité! —Je le pense, dit le professeur en souriant, et c'est ce qui peut nous arriver de plus heureux!» De plus heureux! Mon oncle était-il donc devenu fou? Que signifiaient ces paroles? pourquoi ce calme et ce sourire? «Comment! m'écriai-je, nous sommes pris dans une éruption! la fatalité nous a jetés sur le chemin des laves incandescentes, des roches en feu, des eaux bouillonnantes, de toutes les matières éruptives! nous allons être repoussés, expulsés, rejetés, vomis, lancés dans les airs avec les quartiers de rocs, les pluies de cendres et de scories, dans un tourbillon de flammes! et c'est ce qui peut nous arriver de plus heureux! —Oui, répondit le professeur en me regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, car c'est la seule chance que nous ayons de revenir à la surface de la terre!» Je passe rapidement sur les mille idées qui se croisèrent dans mon cerveau. Mon oncle avait raison, absolument raison, et jamais il ne me parut ni plus audacieux ni plus convaincu qu'en ce moment, où il attendait et supputait avec calme les chances d'une éruption. Cependant nous montions toujours; la nuit se passa dans ce mouvement ascensionnel; les fracas environnants redoublaient; j'étais presque suffoqué, je croyais toucher à ma dernière heure, et, pourtant, l'imagination est si bizarre, que je me livrai à une recherche véritablement enfantine. Mais je subissais mes pensées, je ne les dominais pas! Il était évident que nous étions rejetés par une poussée éruptive; sous le radeau, il y avait des eaux bouillonnantes, et sous ces eaux toute une pâte de lave, un agrégat de roches qui, au sommet du cratère, se disperseraient en tous les sens. Nous étions donc dans la cheminée d'un volcan. Pas de doute à cet égard. Mais cette fois, au lieu du Sneffels, volcan éteint, il s'agissait d'un volcan en pleine activité. Je me demandai donc quelle pouvait être cette montagne et dans quelle partie du monde nous allions être expulsés. Dans les régions septentrionales, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Avant ses affolements, la boussole n'avait jamais varié à cet égard. Depuis le cap Saknussemm, nous avions été entraînés directement au nord pendant des centaines de lieues. Or, étions-nous revenus sous l'Islande? Devions-nous être rejetés par le cratère de l'Hécla ou par ceux des sept autres monts ignivomes de l'île? Dans un rayon de 500 lieues, à l'ouest, je ne voyais sous ce parallèle que les volcans mal connus de la côte nord-ouest de l'Amérique. Dans l'est un seul existait sous le quatre-vingtième degré de latitude, l'Esk, dans l'île de Jean Mayen, non loin du Spitzberg! Certes, les cratères ne manquaient pas, et ils se trouvaient assez spacieux pour vomir une armée tout entière! Mais lequel nous servirait d'issue, c'est ce que je cherchais à deviner. Vers le matin, le mouvement d'ascension s'accéléra. Si la chaleur s'accrut, au lieu de diminuer, aux approches de la surface du globe, c'est quelle était toute locale et due à une influence volcanique. Notre genre de locomotion ne pouvait plus me laisser aucun doute dans l'esprit; une force énorme, une force de plusieurs centaines d'atmosphères, produite par les vapeurs accumulées dans le sein de la terre, nous poussait irrésistiblement. Mais à quels dangers innombrables elle nous exposait! Bientôt des reflets fauves pénétrèrent dans la galerie verticale qui s'élargissait; j'apercevais à droite et à gauche des couloirs profonds semblables à d'immenses tunnels d'où s'échappaient des vapeurs épaisses; des langues de flammes en léchaient les parois en pétillant. «Voyez! voyez, mon oncle! m'écriai-je. —Eh bien! ce sont des flammes sulfureuses Rien de plus naturel dans une éruption. —Mais si elles nous enveloppent? —Elles ne nous envelopperont pas. —Mais si nous étouffons? —Nous n'étoufferons pas; la galerie s'élargit et, s'il le faut, nous abandonnerons le radeau pour nous abriter dans quelque crevasse. —Et l'eau! et l'eau montante? —Il n'y a plus d'eau, Axel, mais une sorte de pâte lavique qui nous soulève avec elle jusqu'à l'orifice du cratère.» La colonne liquide avait effectivement disparu pour faire place à des matières éruptives assez denses, quoique bouillonnantes. La température devenait insoutenable, et un thermomètre exposé dans cette atmosphère eût marqué plus de soixante-dix degrés! La sueur m'inondait. Sans la rapidité de l'ascension, nous aurions été certainement étouffés. Cependant le professeur ne donna pas suite à sa proposition d'abandonner le radeau, et il fit bien. Ces quelques poutres mal jointes offraient une surface solide, un point d'appui qui nous eût manqué partout ailleurs. Vers huit heures du matin, un nouvel incident se produisit pour la première fois. Le mouvement ascensionnel cessa tout à coup. Le radeau demeura absolument immobile. «Qu'est-ce donc? demandais-je, ébranlé par cet arrêt subit comme par un choc. —Une halte, répondit mon oncle. —Est-ce l'éruption qui se calme? —J'espère bien que non.» Je me levai. J'essayai de voir autour de moi. Peut-être le radeau, arrêté par une saillie de roc, opposait-il une résistance momentanée à la masse éruptive. Dans ce cas, il fallait se hâter de le dégager au plus vite. Il n'en était rien. La colonne de cendres, de scories et de débris pierreux avait elle-même cessé de monter. «Est-ce que l'éruption s'arrêterait? m'écriai-je. —Ah! fît mon oncle les dents serrées, tu le crains, mon garçon; mais rassure-toi, ce moment de calme ne saurait se prolonger; voilà déjà cinq minutes qu'il dure, et avant peu nous reprendrons notre ascension vers l'orifice du cratère.» Le professeur, en parlant ainsi, ne cessait de consulter son chronomètre, et il devait avoir encore raison dans ses pronostics. Bientôt le radeau fut repris d'un mouvement rapide et désordonné qui dura deux minutes à peu près, et il s'arrêta de nouveau. «Bon, fît mon oncle en observant l'heure, dans dix minutes il se remettra en route. —Dix minutes? —Oui. Nous avons affaire à un volcan dont l'éruption est intermittente. Il nous laisse respirer avec lui.» Rien n'était plus vrai. À la minute assignée, nous fûmes lancés de nouveau avec une extrême rapidité; il fallait se cramponner aux poutres pour ne pas être rejeté hors du radeau. Puis la poussée s'arrêta. Depuis, j'ai réfléchi à ce singulier phénomène sans en trouver une explication satisfaisante. Toutefois il me paraît évident que nous n'occupions pas la cheminée principale du volcan, mais bien un conduit accessoire, où se faisait sentir un effet de contre-coup. Combien de fois se reproduisit cette manoeuvre, je ne saurais le dire; tout ce que je puis affirmer, c'est qu'à chaque reprise du mouvement, nous étions lancés avec une force croissante et comme emportés par un véritable projectile. Pendant les instants de halte, on étouffait; pendant les moments de projection, l'air brûlant me coupait la respiration. Je pensai un instant à cette volupté de me retrouver subitement dans les régions hyperboréennes par un froid de trente degrés au-dessous de zéro. Mon imagination surexcitée se promenait sur les plaines de neige des contrées arctiques, et j'aspirais au moment où je me roulerais sur les tapis glacés du pôle! Peu à peu, d'ailleurs, ma tête, brisée par ces secousses réitérées, se perdit. Sans les bras de Hans, plus d'une fois je me serais brisé le crâne contre la paroi de granit. Je n'ai donc conservé aucun souvenir précis de ce qui se passa pendant les heures suivantes. J'ai le sentiment confus de détonations continues, de l'agitation du massif, d'un mouvement giratoire dont fut pris, le radeau. Il ondula sur des flots de laves, au milieu d'une pluie de cendres. Les flammes ronflantes l'enveloppèrent. Un ouragan qu'on eût dit chassé d'un ventilateur immense activait les feux souterrains. Une dernière fois, la figure de Hans m'apparut dans un reflet d'incendie, et je n'eus plus d'autre sentiment que cette épouvante sinistre des condamnés attachés à la bouche d'un canon, au moment où le coup part et disperse leurs membres dans les airs. XLIV Quand je rouvris les yeux, je me sentis serré à la ceinture par la main vigoureuse du guide. De l'autre main il soutenait mon oncle. Je n'étais pas blessé grièvement, mais brisé plutôt par une courbature générale. Je me vis couché sur le versant d'une montagne, à deux pas d'un gouffre dans lequel le moindre mouvement m'eût précipité. Hans m'avait sauvé de la mort, pendant que je roulais sur les flancs du cratère. «Où sommes-nous?» demanda mon oncle, qui me parut fort irrité d'être revenu sur terre. Le chasseur leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance. «En Islande? dis-je. —«Nej,» répondis Hans. —Comment! non! s'écria le professeur. —Hans se trompe,» dis-je en me soulevant. Après les surprises innombrables de ce voyage, une stupéfaction nous était encore réservée. Je m'attendais à voir un cône couvert de neiges éternelles, au milieu des arides déserts des regions septentrionales, sous les pâles rayons d'un ciel polaire, au delà des latitudes les plus élevées, et, contrairement à toutes ces prévisions, mon oncle, l'Islandais et moi, nous étions étendus à mi-flanc d'une montagne calcinée par les ardeurs du soleil qui nous dévorait de ses feux. Je ne voulais pas en croire mes regards; mais la réelle cuisson dont mon corps était l'objet ne permettait aucun doute. Nous étions sortis à demi nus du cratère, et l'astre radieux, auquel nous n'avions rien demandé depuis deux mois, se montrait à notre égard prodigue de lumière et de chaleur et nous versait à flots une splendide irradiation. Quand mes yeux furent accoutumés à cet éclat dont ils avaient perdu l'habitude, je les employai à rectifier les erreurs de mon imagination. Pour le moins, je voulais être au Spitzberg, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à en démordre aisément. Le professeur avait le premier pris la parole, et dit: «En effet, voilà qui ne ressemble pas à l'Islande. —Mais l'île de Jean Mayen? répondis-je. —Pas davantage, mon garçon. Ceci n'est point un volcan du nord, avec ses collines de granit et sa calotte de neige. —Cependant… Regarde. Axel, regarde!» Au-dessus de notre tête, à cinq cents pieds au plus, s'ouvrait le cratère d'un volcan par lequel s'échappait, de quart d'heure en quart d'heure, avec une très forte détonation, une haute colonne de flammes, mêlée de pierres ponces, de cendres et de laves. Je sentais les convulsions de la montagne qui respirait à la façon des baleines, et rejetait de temps à autre le feu et l'air par ses énormes évents. Au-dessous, et par une pente assez roide, les nappes de matières éruptives s'étendaient à une profondeur de sept à huit cents pieds, ce qui ne donnait pas au volcan une hauteur de cent toises. Sa base disparaissait dans une véritable corbeille d'arbres verts; parmi lesquels je distinguai des oliviers, des figuiers et des vignes chargées de grappes vermeilles. Ce n'était point l'aspect des régions arctiques, il fallait bien en convenir. Lorsque le regard franchissait cette verdoyante enceinte, il arrivait rapidement à se perdre dans les eaux d'une mer admirable ou d'un lac, qui faisait de cette terre enchantée une île large de quelques lieues, à peine. Au levant, se voyait un petit port précédé de quelques maisons, et dans lequel des navires d'une forme particulière se balançaient aux ondulations des flots bleus. Au delà, des groupes d'îlots sortaient de la plaine liquide, et si nombreux, qu'ils ressemblaient à une vaste fourmilière. Vers le couchant, des côtes éloignées s'arrondissaient à l'horizon sur les unes se profilaient des montagnes bleues d'une harmonieuse conformation; sur les autres, plus lointaines, apparaissait un cône prodigieusement élevé au sommet duquel s'agitait un panache de fumée. Dans le nord, une immense étendue d'eau étincelait sous les rayons solaires, laissant poindre ça et là l'extrémité d'une mâture ou la convexité d'une voile gonflée au vent. L'imprévu d'un pareil spectacle en centuplait encore les merveilleuses beautés. «Où sommes-nous? où sommes-nous?» répétais-je à mi-voix. Hans fermait les yeux avec indifférence, et mon oncle regardait sans comprendre. «Quelle que soit cette montagne, dit-il enfin, il y fait un peu chaud; les explosions ne discontinuent pas, et ce ne serait vraiment pas la peine d'être sortis d'une éruption pour recevoir un morceau de roc sur la tête. Descendons, et nous saurons à quoi nous en tenir. D'ailleurs je meurs de faim et de soif.» Décidément le professeur n'était point un esprit contemplatif. Pour mon compte, oubliant le besoin et les fatigues, je serais resté à cette place pendant de longues heures encore, mais il fallut suivre mes compagnons. Le talus du volcan offrait des pentes très raides; nous glissions dans de véritables fondrières de cendres, évitant les ruisseaux de lave qui s'allongeaient comme des serpents de feu. Tout en descendant, je causais avec volubilité, car mon imagination était trop remplie pour ne point s'en aller en paroles. «Nous sommes en Asie, m'écriai-je, sur les côtes de l'Inde, dans les îles Malaises, en pleine Océanie! Nous avons traversé la moitié du globe pour aboutir aux antipodes de l'Europe. —Mais la boussole? répondit mon oncle. —Oui! la boussole! disais-je d'un air embarrassé. A l'en croire, nous avons toujours marché au nord. —Elle a donc menti? —Oh! menti! —A moins que ceci ne soit le pôle nord! —Le pôle! non; mais…» Il y avait là un fait inexplicable. Je ne savais qu'imaginer. Cependant nous nous rapprochions de cette verdure qui faisait plaisir à voir. La faim me tourmentait et la soif aussi. Heureusement, après deux heures de marche, une jolie campagne s'offrit à nos regards, entièrement couverte d'oliviers, de grenadiers et de vignes qui avaient l'air d'appartenir à tout le monde. D'ailleurs, dans notre dénûment, nous n'étions point gens à y regarder de si près. Quelle jouissance ce fut de presser ces fruits savoureux sur nos lèvres et de mordre à pleines grappes dans ces vignes vermeilles! Non loin, dans l'herbe, à l'ombre délicieuse des arbres, je découvris une source d'eau fraîche, où notre figure et nos mains se plongèrent voluptueusement. Pendant que chacun s'abandonnait ainsi à toutes les douceurs du repos, un enfant apparut entre deux touffes d'oliviers. «Ah! m'écriai-je, un habitant de cette heureuse contrée!» C'était une espèce de petit pauvre, très misérablement vêtu, assez souffreteux, et que notre aspect parut effrayer beaucoup; en effet, demi-nus, avec nos barbes incultes, nous avions fort mauvaise mine, et, à moins que ce pays ne fût un pays de voleurs, nous étions faite de manière à effrayer ses habitants. Au moment ou le gamin allait prendre la fuite, Hans courut après lui et le ramena, malgré ses cris et ses coups de pied. Mon oncle commença par le rassurer de son mieux et lui dit en bon allemand: «Quel est le nom de cette montagne, mon petit ami?» L'enfant ne répondit pas. «Bon, fit mon oncle, nous ne sommes point en Allemagne.» Et il redit la même demande en anglais. L'enfant ne répondit pas davantage. J'étais très intrigué. «Est-il donc muet?» s'écria le professeur, qui, très fier de son polyglottisme, recommença la même demande en français. Même silence de l'enfant. «Alors essayons de l'italien», reprit mon oncle; et il dit en cette langue: «Dove noi siamo? —Oui! où sommes-nous?» répétai-je avec impatience. L'enfant de ne point répondre. «Ah ça! parleras-tu? s'écria mon oncle, que la colère commençait à gagner, et qui secoua l'enfant par les oreilles. Come si noma, questa isola? —Stromboli,» répondit le petit pâtre, qui s'échappa des mains de Hans et gagna la plaine à travers les oliviers. Nous ne pensions guère à lui! Le Stromboli! Quel effet produisit sur mon imagination ce nom inattendu! Nous étions en pleine Méditerranée, au milieu de l'archipel éolien de mythologique mémoire, dans l'ancienne Strongyle, ou Éole tenait à la chaîne les vents et les tempêtes. Et ces montagnes bleues qui s'arrondissaient au levant, c'étaient les montagnes de la Calabre! Et ce volcan dressé à l'horizon du sud, l'Etna, le farouche Etna lui-même. «Stromboli! le Stromboli!» répétai-je. Mon oncle m'accompagnait de ses gestes et de ses paroles. Nous avions l'air de chanter un choeur! Ah! quel voyage! Quel merveilleux voyage! Entrés par un volcan, nous étions sortis par un autre, et cet autre était situé à plus de douze cents lieues du Sneffels, de cet aride pays de l'Islande jeté aux confins du monde! Les hasards de cette expédition nous avaient transportés au sein des plus harmonieuses contrées de la terre! Nous avions abandonné la région des neiges éternelles pour celle de la verdure infinie et laissé au-dessus de nos têtes le brouillard grisâtre des zones glacées pour revenir au ciel azuré de la Sicile! Après un délicieux repas composé de fruits et d'eau fraîche, nous nous remîmes en route pour gagner le port de Stromboli. Dire comment nous étions arrivés dans l'île ne nous parut pas prudent: l'esprit superstitieux des Italiens n'eût pas manqué de voir en nous dés démons vomis du sein des enfers; il fallut donc, se résigner à passer pour d'humbles naufragés. C'était moins glorieux, mais plus sûr. Chemin faisant, j'entendais mon oncle murmurer: «Mais la boussole! la boussole, qui marquait le nord! comment expliquer ce fait? —Ma foi! dis-je avec un grand air de dédain, il ne faut pas l'expliquer, c'est plus facile! —Par exemple! un professeur au Johannaeum qui ne trouverait pas la raison d'un phénomène cosmique, ce serait une honte!» En parlant ainsi, mon oncle, demi-nu, sa bourse de cuir autour des reins et dressant ses lunettes sur son nez, redevint le terrible professeur de minéralogie. Une heure après avoir quitté le bois d'oliviers, nous arrivions au port de San-Vicenzo, où Hans réclamait le prix de sa treizième semaine de service, qui lui fut compté avec de chaleureuses poignées de main. En cet instant, s'il ne partagea pas notre émotion bien naturelle, il se laissa aller du moins à un mouvement d'expansion extraordinaire. Du bout de ses doigts il pressa légèrement nos deux mains et se mit à sourire. XLV Voici la conclusion d'un récit auquel refuseront d'ajouter foi les gens les plus habitués à ne s'étonner de rien. Mais je suis cuirassé d'avance contre l'incrédulité humaine. Nous fûmes reçus par les pêcheurs stromboliotes avec les égards dus à des naufragés. Ils nous donnèrent des vêtements et des vivres. Après quarante-huit heures d'attente, le 31 août, un petit speronare nous conduisit à Messine, où quelques jours de repos nous remirent de toutes nos fatigues. Le vendredi 4 septembre, nous nous embarquions à bord du Volturne, l'un des paquebots-postes des messageries impériales de France, et trois jours plus tard, nous prenions terre à Marseille, n'ayant plus qu'une seule préoccupation dans l'esprit, celle de notre maudite boussole. Ce fait inexplicable ne laissait pas de me tracasser très sérieusement. Le 9 septembre au soir, nous arrivions à Hambourg. Quelle fut la stupéfaction de Marthe, quelle fut la joie de Graüben, je renonce à le décrire. «Maintenant que tu es un héros, me dit ma chère fiancée, tu n'auras plus besoin de me quitter, Axel!» Je la regardai. Elle pleurait en souriant. Je laisse à penser si le retour du professeur Lidenbrock fît sensation à Hambourg. Grâce aux indiscrétions de Marthe, la nouvelle de son départ pour le centre de la terre s'était répandue dans le monde entier. On ne voulut pas y croire, et, en le revoyant, on n'y crut pas davantage. Cependant le présence de Hans, et diverses informations venues d'Islande modifièrent peu à peu l'opinion publique. Alors mon oncle devint un grand homme, et moi, le neveu d'un grand homme, ce qui est déjà quelque chose. Hambourg donna une fête en notre honneur. Une séance publique eut lieu au Johannaeum, où le professeur fit le récit de son expédition et n'omit que les faits relatifs à la boussole. Le jour même, il déposa aux archives de la ville le document de Saknussemm, et il exprima son vif regret de ce que les circonstances, plus fortes que sa volonté, ne lui eussent pas permis de suivre jusqu'au centre de la terre les traces du voyageur islandais. Il fut modeste dans sa gloire, et sa réputation s'en accrut. Tant d'honneur devait nécessairement lui susciter des envieux. Il en eut, et, comme ses théories, appuyées sur des faits certains, contredisaient les systèmes de la science sur la question du feu central, il soutint par la plume et par la parole de remarquables discussions avec les savants de tous pays. Pour mon compte, je ne puis admettre sa théorie du refroidissement: en dépit de ce que j'ai vu, je crois et je croirai toujours à la chaleur centrale; mais j'avoue que certaines circonstances encore mal définies peuvent modifier cette loi sous l'action de phénomènes naturels. Au moment où ces questions étaient palpitantes, mon oncle éprouva un vrai chagrin. Hans, malgré ses instances, avait quitté Hambourg; l'homme auquel nous devions tout ne voulut pas nous laisser lui payer notre dette. Il fut pris de la nostalgie de l'Islande. «Färval,» dit-il un jour, et sur ce simple mot d'adieu, il partit pour Reykjawik, où il arriva heureusement. Nous étions singulièrement attachés à notre brave chasseur d'eider; son absence ne le fera jamais oublier de ceux auxquels il a sauvé la vie, et certainement je ne mourrai pas sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois. Pour conclure, je dois ajouter que ce «Voyage au centre de la terre» fit une énorme sensation dans le monde. Il fut imprimé et traduit dans toutes les langues; les journaux les plus accrédités s'en arrachèrent les principaux épisodes, qui furent commentés, discutés, attaqués, soutenus avec une égale conviction dans le camp des croyants et des incrédules. Chose rare! mon oncle jouissait de son vivant de toute la gloire qu'il avait acquise, et il n'y eut pas jusqu'à M. Barnum qui ne lui proposât de «l'exhiber» à un très haut prix dans les États de l'Union. Mais un ennui, disons même un tourment, se glissait au milieu de cette gloire. Un fait demeurait inexplicable, celui de la boussole. Or, pour un savant pareil phénomène inexpliqué devient un supplice de l'intelligence. Eh bien! le ciel réservait à mon oncle d'être complètement heureux. Un jour, en rangeant une collection de minéraux dans son cabinet, j'aperçus cette fameuse boussole et je me mis à observer. Depuis six mois elle était là, dans son coin, sans se douter des tracas qu'elle causait. Tout à coup, quelle fut ma stupéfaction! Je poussai un cri. Le professeur accourut. «Qu'est-ce donc? demanda-t-il. —Cette boussole!… —Eh bien? —Mais son aiguille indique le sud et non le nord! —Que dis-tu? —Voyez! ses pôles sont changés. —Changés!» Mon oncle regarda, compara, et fit trembler la maison par un bond superbe. Quelle lumière éclairait à la fois son esprit et le mien! «Ainsi donc, s'écria-t-il, dès qu'il retrouva la parole, après notre arrivée au cap Saknussemm, l'aiguille de cette damnée boussole marquait sud au lieu du nord? —Évidemment. —Notre erreur s'explique alors. Mais quel phénomène a pu produire ce renversement des pôles? —Rien de plus simple. —Explique-toi, mon garçon, —Pendant l'orage, sur la mer Lidenbrock, cette boule de feu, qui aimantait le fer du radeau, avait tout simplement désorienté notre boussole! —Ah! s'écria le professeur, en éclatent de rire, c'était donc un tour de l'électricité?» A partir de ce jour, mon oncle fut le plus heureux des savants, et moi le plus heureux des hommes, car ma jolie Virlandaise, abdiquant sa position de pupille, prit rang dans la maison de König-strasse en la double qualité de nièce et d'épouse. Inutile d'ajouter que son oncle fut l'illustre professeur Otto Lidenbrock, membre correspondant de toutes les Sociétés scientifiques, géographiques et minéralogiques des cinq parties du monde. End of Project Gutenberg's Voyage au Centre de la Terre, by Jules Verne *** END OF THIS PROJECT GUTENBERG EBOOK VOYAGE AU CENTRE DE LA TERRE *** ***** This file should be named 4791-8.txt or 4791-8.zip ***** This and all associated files of various formats will be found in: http://www.gutenberg.org/4/7/9/4791/ Produced by Carlo Traverso, Robert Rowe, Charles Franks and the Online Distributed Proofreading Team. Updated editions will replace the previous one—the old editions will be renamed. Creating the works from public domain print editions means that no one owns a United States copyright in these works, so the Foundation (and you!) can copy and distribute it in the United States without permission and without paying copyright royalties. Special rules, set forth in the General Terms of Use part of this license, apply to copying and distributing Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works to protect the PROJECT GUTENBERG-tm concept and trademark. Project Gutenberg is a registered trademark, and may not be used if you charge for the eBooks, unless you receive specific permission. If you do not charge anything for copies of this eBook, complying with the rules is very easy. You may use this eBook for nearly any purpose such as creation of derivative works, reports, performances and research. They may be modified and printed and given away—you may do practically ANYTHING with public domain eBooks. Redistribution is subject to the trademark license, especially commercial redistribution. *** START: FULL LICENSE *** THE FULL PROJECT GUTENBERG LICENSE PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE YOU DISTRIBUTE OR USE THIS WORK To protect the Project Gutenberg-tm mission of promoting the free distribution of electronic works, by using or distributing this work (or any other work associated in any way with the phrase "Project Gutenberg"), you agree to comply with all the terms of the Full Project Gutenberg-tm License (available with this file or online at http://gutenberg.org/license). Section 1. General Terms of Use and Redistributing Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works 1.A. By reading or using any part of this Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work, you indicate that you have read, understand, agree to and accept all the terms of this license and intellectual property (trademark/copyright) agreement. If you do not agree to abide by all the terms of this agreement, you must cease using and return or destroy all copies of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works in your possession. If you paid a fee for obtaining a copy of or access to a Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work and you do not agree to be bound by the terms of this agreement, you may obtain a refund from the person or entity to whom you paid the fee as set forth in paragraph 1.E.8. 1.B. "Project Gutenberg" is a registered trademark. It may only be used on or associated in any way with an electronic work by people who agree to be bound by the terms of this agreement. There are a few things that you can do with most Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works even without complying with the full terms of this agreement. See paragraph 1.C below. There are a lot of things you can do with Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works if you follow the terms of this agreement and help preserve free future access to Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works. See paragraph 1.E below. 1.C. The Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation ("the Foundation" or PGLAF), owns a compilation copyright in the collection of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works. Nearly all the individual works in the collection are in the public domain in the United States. If an individual work is in the public domain in the United States and you are located in the United States, we do not claim a right to prevent you from copying, distributing, performing, displaying or creating derivative works based on the work as long as all references to Project Gutenberg are removed. Of course, we hope that you will support the Project Gutenberg-tm mission of promoting free access to electronic works by freely sharing Project Gutenberg-tm works in compliance with the terms of this agreement for keeping the Project Gutenberg-tm name associated with the work. You can easily comply with the terms of this agreement by keeping this work in the same format with its attached full Project Gutenberg-tm License when you share it without charge with others. 1.D. The copyright laws of the place where you are located also govern what you can do with this work. Copyright laws in most countries are in a constant state of change. If you are outside the United States, check the laws of your country in addition to the terms of this agreement before downloading, copying, displaying, performing, distributing or creating derivative works based on this work or any other Project Gutenberg-tm work. The Foundation makes no representations concerning the copyright status of any work in any country outside the United States. 1.E. Unless you have removed all references to Project Gutenberg: 1.E.1. The following sentence, with active links to, or other immediate access to, the full Project Gutenberg-tm License must appear prominently whenever any copy of a Project Gutenberg-tm work (any work on which the phrase "Project Gutenberg" appears, or with which the phrase "Project Gutenberg" is associated) is accessed, displayed, performed, viewed, copied or distributed: This eBook is for the use of anyone anywhere at no cost and with almost no restrictions whatsoever. You may copy it, give it away or re-use it under the terms of the Project Gutenberg License included with this eBook or online at www.gutenberg.org 1.E.2. If an individual Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work is derived from the public domain (does not contain a notice indicating that it is posted with permission of the copyright holder), the work can be copied and distributed to anyone in the United States without paying any fees or charges. If you are redistributing or providing access to a work with the phrase "Project Gutenberg" associated with or appearing on the work, you must comply either with the requirements of paragraphs 1.E.1 through 1.E.7 or obtain permission for the use of the work and the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark as set forth in paragraphs 1.E.8 or 1.E.9. 1.E.3. If an individual Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work is posted with the permission of the copyright holder, your use and distribution must comply with both paragraphs 1.E.1 through 1.E.7 and any additional terms imposed by the copyright holder. Additional terms will be linked to the Project Gutenberg-tm License for all works posted with the permission of the copyright holder found at the beginning of this work. 1.E.4. Do not unlink or detach or remove the full Project Gutenberg-tm License terms from this work, or any files containing a part of this work or any other work associated with Project Gutenberg-tm. 1.E.5. Do not copy, display, perform, distribute or redistribute this electronic work, or any part of this electronic work, without prominently displaying the sentence set forth in paragraph 1.E.1 with active links or immediate access to the full terms of the Project Gutenberg-tm License. 1.E.6. You may convert to and distribute this work in any binary, compressed, marked up, nonproprietary or proprietary form, including any word processing or hypertext form. However, if you provide access to or distribute copies of a Project Gutenberg-tm work in a format other than "Plain Vanilla ASCII" or other format used in the official version posted on the official Project Gutenberg-tm web site (www.gutenberg.org), you must, at no additional cost, fee or expense to the user, provide a copy, a means of exporting a copy, or a means of obtaining a copy upon request, of the work in its original "Plain Vanilla ASCII" or other form. Any alternate format must include the full Project Gutenberg-tm License as specified in paragraph 1.E.1. 1.E.7. Do not charge a fee for access to, viewing, displaying, performing, copying or distributing any Project Gutenberg-tm works unless you comply with paragraph 1.E.8 or 1.E.9. 1.E.8. You may charge a reasonable fee for copies of or providing access to or distributing Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works provided that - You pay a royalty fee of 20% of the gross profits you derive from the use of Project Gutenberg-tm works calculated using the method you already use to calculate your applicable taxes. The fee is owed to the owner of the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark, but he has agreed to donate royalties under this paragraph to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation. Royalty payments must be paid within 60 days following each date on which you prepare (or are legally required to prepare) your periodic tax returns. Royalty payments should be clearly marked as such and sent to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation at the address specified in Section 4, "Information about donations to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation." - You provide a full refund of any money paid by a user who notifies you in writing (or by e-mail) within 30 days of receipt that s/he does not agree to the terms of the full Project Gutenberg-tm License. You must require such a user to return or destroy all copies of the works possessed in a physical medium and discontinue all use of and all access to other copies of Project Gutenberg-tm works. - You provide, in accordance with paragraph 1.F.3, a full refund of any money paid for a work or a replacement copy, if a defect in the electronic work is discovered and reported to you within 90 days of receipt of the work. - You comply with all other terms of this agreement for free distribution of Project Gutenberg-tm works. 1.E.9. If you wish to charge a fee or distribute a Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work or group of works on different terms than are set forth in this agreement, you must obtain permission in writing from both the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation and Michael Hart, the owner of the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark. Contact the Foundation as set forth in Section 3 below. 1.F. 1.F.1. Project Gutenberg volunteers and employees expend considerable effort to identify, do copyright research on, transcribe and proofread public domain works in creating the Project Gutenberg-tm collection. Despite these efforts, Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works, and the medium on which they may be stored, may contain "Defects," such as, but not limited to, incomplete, inaccurate or corrupt data, transcription errors, a copyright or other intellectual property infringement, a defective or damaged disk or other medium, a computer virus, or computer codes that damage or cannot be read by your equipment. 1.F.2. LIMITED WARRANTY, DISCLAIMER OF DAMAGES - Except for the "Right of Replacement or Refund" described in paragraph 1.F.3, the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation, the owner of the Project Gutenberg-tm trademark, and any other party distributing a Project Gutenberg-tm electronic work under this agreement, disclaim all liability to you for damages, costs and expenses, including legal fees. YOU AGREE THAT YOU HAVE NO REMEDIES FOR NEGLIGENCE, STRICT LIABILITY, BREACH OF WARRANTY OR BREACH OF CONTRACT EXCEPT THOSE PROVIDED IN PARAGRAPH 1.F.3. YOU AGREE THAT THE FOUNDATION, THE TRADEMARK OWNER, AND ANY DISTRIBUTOR UNDER THIS AGREEMENT WILL NOT BE LIABLE TO YOU FOR ACTUAL, DIRECT, INDIRECT, CONSEQUENTIAL, PUNITIVE OR INCIDENTAL DAMAGES EVEN IF YOU GIVE NOTICE OF THE POSSIBILITY OF SUCH DAMAGE. 1.F.3. LIMITED RIGHT OF REPLACEMENT OR REFUND - If you discover a defect in this electronic work within 90 days of receiving it, you can receive a refund of the money (if any) you paid for it by sending a written explanation to the person you received the work from. If you received the work on a physical medium, you must return the medium with your written explanation. The person or entity that provided you with the defective work may elect to provide a replacement copy in lieu of a refund. If you received the work electronically, the person or entity providing it to you may choose to give you a second opportunity to receive the work electronically in lieu of a refund. If the second copy is also defective, you may demand a refund in writing without further opportunities to fix the problem. 1.F.4. Except for the limited right of replacement or refund set forth in paragraph 1.F.3, this work is provided to you 'AS-IS' WITH NO OTHER WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO WARRANTIES OF MERCHANTIBILITY OR FITNESS FOR ANY PURPOSE. 1.F.5. Some states do not allow disclaimers of certain implied warranties or the exclusion or limitation of certain types of damages. If any disclaimer or limitation set forth in this agreement violates the law of the state applicable to this agreement, the agreement shall be interpreted to make the maximum disclaimer or limitation permitted by the applicable state law. The invalidity or unenforceability of any provision of this agreement shall not void the remaining provisions. 1.F.6. INDEMNITY - You agree to indemnify and hold the Foundation, the trademark owner, any agent or employee of the Foundation, anyone providing copies of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works in accordance with this agreement, and any volunteers associated with the production, promotion and distribution of Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works, harmless from all liability, costs and expenses, including legal fees, that arise directly or indirectly from any of the following which you do or cause to occur: (a) distribution of this or any Project Gutenberg-tm work, (b) alteration, modification, or additions or deletions to any Project Gutenberg-tm work, and © any Defect you cause. Section 2. Information about the Mission of Project Gutenberg-tm Project Gutenberg-tm is synonymous with the free distribution of electronic works in formats readable by the widest variety of computers including obsolete, old, middle-aged and new computers. It exists because of the efforts of hundreds of volunteers and donations from people in all walks of life. Volunteers and financial support to provide volunteers with the assistance they need, are critical to reaching Project Gutenberg-tm's goals and ensuring that the Project Gutenberg-tm collection will remain freely available for generations to come. In 2001, the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation was created to provide a secure and permanent future for Project Gutenberg-tm and future generations. To learn more about the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation and how your efforts and donations can help, see Sections 3 and 4 and the Foundation web page at http://www.pglaf.org. Section 3. Information about the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation The Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation is a non profit 501©(3) educational corporation organized under the laws of the state of Mississippi and granted tax exempt status by the Internal Revenue Service. The Foundation's EIN or federal tax identification number is 64-6221541. Its 501©(3) letter is posted at http://pglaf.org/fundraising. Contributions to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation are tax deductible to the full extent permitted by U.S. federal laws and your state's laws. The Foundation's principal office is located at 4557 Melan Dr. S. Fairbanks, AK, 99712., but its volunteers and employees are scattered throughout numerous locations. Its business office is located at 809 North 1500 West, Salt Lake City, UT 84116, (801) 596-1887, email business@pglaf.org. Email contact links and up to date contact information can be found at the Foundation's web site and official page at http://pglaf.org For additional contact information: Dr. Gregory B. Newby Chief Executive and Director gbnewby@pglaf.org Section 4. Information about Donations to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation Project Gutenberg-tm depends upon and cannot survive without wide spread public support and donations to carry out its mission of increasing the number of public domain and licensed works that can be freely distributed in machine readable form accessible by the widest array of equipment including outdated equipment. Many small donations ($1 to $5,000) are particularly important to maintaining tax exempt status with the IRS. The Foundation is committed to complying with the laws regulating charities and charitable donations in all 50 states of the United States. Compliance requirements are not uniform and it takes a considerable effort, much paperwork and many fees to meet and keep up with these requirements. We do not solicit donations in locations where we have not received written confirmation of compliance. To SEND DONATIONS or determine the status of compliance for any particular state visit http://pglaf.org While we cannot and do not solicit contributions from states where we have not met the solicitation requirements, we know of no prohibition against accepting unsolicited donations from donors in such states who approach us with offers to donate. International donations are gratefully accepted, but we cannot make any statements concerning tax treatment of donations received from outside the United States. U.S. laws alone swamp our small staff. Please check the Project Gutenberg Web pages for current donation methods and addresses. Donations are accepted in a number of other ways including checks, online payments and credit card donations. To donate, please visit: http://pglaf.org/donate Section 5. General Information About Project Gutenberg-tm electronic works. Professor Michael S. Hart is the originator of the Project Gutenberg-tm concept of a library of electronic works that could be freely shared with anyone. For thirty years, he produced and distributed Project Gutenberg-tm eBooks with only a loose network of volunteer support. Project Gutenberg-tm eBooks are often created from several printed editions, all of which are confirmed as Public Domain in the U.S. unless a copyright notice is included. Thus, we do not necessarily keep eBooks in compliance with any particular paper edition. Most people start at our Web site which has the main PG search facility: http://www.gutenberg.org This Web site includes information about Project Gutenberg-tm, including how to make donations to the Project Gutenberg Literary Archive Foundation, how to help produce our new eBooks, and how to subscribe to our email newsletter to hear about new eBooks.